


Warm

by TeaLeafe



Category: Horrortale! - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, AxE, Bara Sans, Bara Sans (Undertale), Character Development, Chemistry, Cute, Drabble, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hate to Love, HorrorTale, Horrortale!, HorrortaleAU, Hybrids, Kissing, Mage, Magic, Papyrus - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sans - Freeform, Short Story, Size Difference, Soulmates, Squirting, Strong Character, Time Skips, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader can use magic, sans x reader, sans/reader - Freeform, soulbond, strong reader, strong willed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: Warmth had always been your achilles heel. Falling down in this hell, struggling to survive, starving, and now always freezing-  didn't help that weakness. So even when you thought you had it beat, it would happen all over again. Your starvation for the warmth that you had always been deprived. You just wish it wasn't for your arch nemesis- that psychotic skeleton who had tried on many occasions to kill and eat you.





	1. Freezing

_Snow._

It fell, piercing through your sensitive skin. And it was your biggest obstacle.

It was so... _cold_ . _._ deterring you when you couldn’t afford it, holding you back, making you sick, and just the bain of your existence in this underground hell.

Your weak knees trembled with every step you took, but stubbornly you continued forward. The crunch of the snow under your feet was the only sound you heard besides the raging blizzard wind biting into your ears, burning them with freezing air.

You hated this place. You wish it would disintegrate in hellfire. Maybe then instead of this frigid weather it would be warm.

You pulled your thick coat closer to yourself. You had layers on top of layers but it still didn’t keep the cold out for long; if at all. Your boots did little for your feet but they were _something_.

Your stomach gave a painful and loud grumble.

It’s funny how easily you got used to being hungry all the time...but this temperature. This god damn constant harsh and bitter climate could suck it. You trudged on. Walking for almost two hours.

No one was around you. Which was good- isolation meant safety. You’d rather silence then the sound of anything other than food.

 

“Hey Kiddo…”

 

You gave the silence too much credit. You didn’t even sense him this time…was he actually trying to catch you off guard for once? You immediately paused at his deep and lazy voice, sharply glaring in his direction with as much disdain and disgust as you could muster.

Sans the skeleton. Standing at six and a half feet, _at least_ , he loomed over you with that thick build of his. His bloody red iris glowed brightly and that creepy constant cheshire smile remained eerily in place, cracked skull sticking out with a menacing touch. His signature axe dragged behind him, blood stained blue hoodie lay open over a simple white t-shirt with black and white basketball shorts. Stupid fluffy pink slippers on his feet.

This piece of garbage.

 

“Heh. If looks could kill I’d be dust right now, _sweetheart._ ”

 

Your fury rolled in the pits of your stomach; up, in an explosion just waiting to burst. You had to bite your tongue. No. You weren’t going to react to him- that’s what he wanted. To get a rise out of you...to try and get you off your A-game again. But...never again.

 

 **_“Fuck off.”_ ** Your voice dripped icily low, like poison.

 

He whistled- somehow?..

 

“Is that an invitation?”

 

Your ears burned as you turned away, arms tucked tightly under your breasts, and head pointed to the floor. You brushed forward, doing your best to ignore this nuisance .

And of course- he followed you. His axe noisily dragging behind him; the sound of metal against the soft snow annoyed you instantly.

You let this obnoxious habit of his continue on for a few minutes before spinning around to face him.

 

“Shut up.” You snapped, pointing at him then to his axe.  “I’m trying to catch dinner.”

 

Sans smirked widely at you, that creepy, wide grin.

 

“Hey, me too kiddo, wanna join forces?” He raises his brow bones at you, stepping closer and closer to you.

 

Your eyes glowed that trademark red of your soul, body warming with your magic’s signature ability.

His grin inched down the slightest, bloody iris trembling with...is that emotion you actually see?

Your body flashed red, as if lights where turning on from under your skin, giving it a almost pink glow.

 

“Heh. Don’t trust me sweetheart?” He looked almost angry but gave you both distance. The warning glow of your magic making him weary.

 

Of course you didn’t trust him. And good luck to him using a blue attack on you with your magic protecting you as it was now. You ignored him. Besides it was time to eat- and you weren’t going to let this asshole get in the way of that.

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” You growled.

 

He snickered. His smirk irking you to no end.

 

“Dead underground, dead friends, insane friends..scarce sane monsters - if any...scarce _food_...not really doll.”

 

You really wish you could escape his company...but you already knew that wasn’t possible.

 

“If you’re hoping to get a bite out of me again, you already know it won’t work.” Your keen and sharp eyes took in your surroundings, maneuvering over any animal markings you saw and the many traps you had laid out camouflaged well in the floor.

 

“Heh. I know sugar.”

 

You were confused at that...Why was he here then? He already had his run of trying to kill and eat you. His brother the same.

It had actually been a good year or so since you had ever spoken to Sans..you both either fought silently or just ignored one another. Almost coming to terms with each other, but always seeing the other every few days. It was a normal face in this fucked up hell. He began talking to you very recently- a few months ago.

 

“Then go away.” You stated this simply...kind of weirded out now. Sans was dangerous company…

 

He was smart, strong, and gave you a run for your money when it came to magic or hunting...but where he was great at attacks and speed you had and equal arsenal of defense and thankfully a sturdy body if even your barricades of defense failed and he was on you- it took a lot to bring your HP down, and within those gaps you could blast him away or make your body glow with red in that ‘super armor’ ability you had going on presently.

Of course...this wouldn’t be possible without your soul power. It was your biggest asset. You knew you wouldn’t have made it as far as you have without it.

 

“You pretty much cheat when I battle you, kid. Talk about overpowered..” He had that same tone, but you had been around him so long, and actually come to know... _him-_ that you could tell he had frustration behind those words.

 

“You’re one to talk. You can teleport and I don’t know if anything can actually hit you unless you let it. Your attacks are ridiculous- and really...you can fuck off.” You drawled sarcastically.

 

Sans chuckled, that deep rumbling lull…….. annoying.

But he was never able to respond because your eyes homed in on something- movement, frantic and desperate.

Food…

 **_Food_ **.

Your were off- sprinting; flying.

At your fast approaching figure- the unlucky animal secured by your trap gave an inhuman scream of fright. It was already defenseless- and here you were running at it with almost insane eyes.

Food…

 **_Food_ **.

Your thighs encased it, planting it firmly on the ground, using your weight to your advantage; its desperate and pathetic struggling ceased.

Now you were able to get a good look at it.

 

“P-PLEASE;”

 

Your world froze.

 

“D-Don-Don’t h-hurt m-e-eeee….” You stared down at the fellow human below you with an eerily emotionless face.

 

They had long black bangs, covering their eyes, their cheeks streaming with trails of tears, and a outfit your hardly cared to glance at. Their skin was tan, like it spent days in the sun. They must have barely fallen. The net that was originally meant for a large animal- like a doe or boar, instead...wasted on this….thing.

 _Anger.._ It was such an ugly sensation, your chest burning, stomach igniting in the rolls of your rage, your lips pursed and your shoulders straightened.

Your fingers very, very slowly, wrapped around their neck, nails scraping against the soft flesh in a daze. You had never eaten a human- it was the one thing you never wanted to do...because you are stubborn like that. Trying to hold onto your morals and the sanity of your past life..a life you had taken for granted- was getting harder and harder.

 

“You know..I’ve never eaten my own kind before...but the fact that you ruined this large trap...that took me so long to scrounge for the supplies to even create….makes it tempting.”

 

Your pupils dilated, a smile cracking your chapped lips.

Your thumb pressed into their adam’s apple, causing their sobs and screams to gurgle in the back of their throat.

 _This_ **_thing_ ** _wouldn’t last a day in this pit._ You weren’t sure what you planned to do with your fingers strangling this creature, but you may have been close to killing it. You really might have killed it... **_if_ ** you had not felt the crackle of magic, racing towards you at breakneck speed- surging through the air in dangerous clicks.

Instead of turning and dodging the magic, you turned your face up to it- your hand snapping forward in a bright glow of red. The sound of electricity hitting something similar to metal- whipped, booming in the once silent forest.

The bones absorbed into your dome shaped red magic; you called it your shield. You brought your shield up to the sky- forseeing the attack beforehand and the red glowing wizardry noisily absorbed the gaster blaster beam aimed at it- like nothing. The sound it made when absorbing attacks was similar to that of trickling water. Not even a crack or scratch was left behind.

You were standing now, hair flying around your face in unkept tangles and loose strands, your pupils remain dilated- instinct taking over….because you were so fucking hungry. And once more- here you are fighting over food with this skeleton...again.

The steam of the snow drifted away, revealing Sans with a raised arm in your direction, trembling red iris vibrating far more than before, his axe resting on his shoulder almost lazily, but you could tell from his posture- how ready he was for this fight.

“Heh. So I take it you don’t want the human...I guess this one’s mine?”

Ha- you actually smiled at that. It was so _laughable_ how he could even joke about that. Your smile was a creepy curl; one that could rival Sans’ own.

 

“ **Fuck off** . I’d rather this _thing_ die- wasted; then give it to you.”

 

Sans’ expression actually fell. Only for a second- you almost had missed it.

Then he was attacking you.

You took the brunt of his attacks with a raised head, your shield could encase your entire body, like a giant upside down bowl. You used this technique to protect not only yourself but the stupid human still struggling in your homemade net.

This fight dragged on for a good four hours. Like usual.

Sans would charge your shield with an array of attacks- looking complicated and intense.

You would sit back, shield remaining ever in place- safe. Protected- untouched.

Then Sans would suddenly stop. He would just halt- as if a switch flipped off inside him.

Walking up to your dome with that same creepy smile, he placed his hand on it, just staring at you. Saying nothing.

You stared back, emotionless.

Minutes passed. The human had passed out from fright. And you yourself, were getting tired from the constant use of magic these types of fight always required.

He looked at the limp body at your feet then slowly back up to you. His pupil quaking.

It was as if he was trying to communicate to you without speaking. But you weren’t a mind reader.

Sans knocked on your shield. It sounded like he was tapping on glass to a fish tank.

You tried to stop it- but your mask fell and you stared at him in surprise. Why was that...strangely funny to you?

Why did you just snort? And why were you actually blushing so badly you felt it reach your ears and neck?

It was so ridiculous! He had just used so much of his strength to try and break your shield- and now here he was-

His vibrating iris- halted, and those sockets arched.

He….

He was really smiling- a true smile. Genuine.

You had never seen him look like that- actually happy- not so creepy- like...not a monster.

You quickly glared at him, bringing both hands out behind you and your dome glowed. Brightly- so bright it was almost white.

Sans’ grin fell again.

You released it. All the attacks, every brunt of force that your shield had absorbed; combined- twisted together- to be pushed back out in a full on attack from all directions of your shield...and since it was a complete curve- it was in every single direction.

You were not surprised to find that Sans teleported away before your attack even inched close to releasing.

 

* * *

 

You placed the unconscious human in front of the beginning of waterfall. Then you were gone. You never stayed anywhere near the ‘citizens’. Ever. Last time you made the mistake of doing that- you almost killed six monsters. Then of course, Sans had showed up.

You were the only human that had ever managed to survive on their own in the wilderness- or that’s what Sans would tell you. You had the experience and the knowledge to do it- so it came easily. Sans had quickly taken note of you when you began stealing his game. He was pretty upset about that. That was the first time he had attacked you. And the missing part of your inner thigh; now scarred over and paler than the rest of your skin, was proof of that.

You had quickly discovered your soul powers at that point. And you trained yourself to the fullest...it was all about survival after all.

After dropping the human off you checked the rest of your traps- and was pleased to find you did catch real food after all.

After a few hours of traveling through this harsh cold climate you made it to your camp.

It was a cave you had found since your initial fall- well hidden and safe.

Sans was there.

You frowned; your lips curling deeply downwards. Your hands clasped tightly over the doe that was slung over your shoulder, thrashing and yelping. This would last you a good week- preserved and rationed correctly.

 

“Heh. So you found something else after all? Not ready to be a cannibal just yet, human?”

 

He was leaning lazily against a tree, that creepy grin in place.

Your eyes narrowed sharply.

 

“What do you want, _monster_ ?” you weren’t in the mood for this guy. You were hungry, tired, and **_cold_ **.

 

He was a good six feet away from your actual camp- thanks to your mini dome you made around it which stayed up so long as you had _some_ mage juice in you...but he was still way too close for comfort. You wouldn’t be able to sleep or be in peace as long as he remained.

He snickered, that low deep laugh... haunting.

 

“I just wanted to hang out. I was able to get food….because of your help...so, thanks.” He shrugged, scratching the inside of his cracked skull.

 

You rolled your eyes, cringing at the fact his phalanges were _inside_ his head.

 

”Well good for you but you seem to be forgetting the fact that, _I hate you_. Fuck off.” You pushed past him, brushing against his chest.

 

You weren’t sure, but you think he froze, trembling and shaking at your touch.

Untouchable. That was what you were in his eyes. Something he only ever had a taste of and even then- it wasn’t for long. Never attainable again.

And you may like to rub it in his face every now and then- like you were now.

 

“Go away.” You spat.

 

You made it to your tent- it was made up of things you found useful from the dump and anywhere you wandered over the years.

It had been a long time since you seen the sun….but you would never lose your sanity like so many others.

The camp you created was homey enough. With chests as storage- a homemade fridge, a wash section for hygiene, a fire pit you cleaned daily and placed new wood in, and animal skins and furs you were currently trying to create warm clothing out of...because fuck this weather.

You began to clean up, the doe still slung over your shoulder finally ceased it’s struggling when you snapped its neck like nothing.

**_Zzzzssttt._ **

You jerked forward, holding your temples with a cry.

 

“Kiddo, is this how you treat all your guests?”

 

**_ZzzsssttttTTTT._ **

You hissed, the annoying alert your magic sent back irking you immediately the second the first wave washed over.

**_ZzzzssstttttTTTTTTTTTT._ **

 

“Stop trying to come in Sans!” You hissed, poking your head out of your tent with a death glare.

 

He was there, sitting on the snow covered floor- criss crossed, his chin resting in his hand as his free one poked the outer line of your camp- where your magic barrier began.

He didn’t push too far- or he would get hurt but instead,continued to press lightly- making your red magic spark and then retreat his touch only to do it again.

He had that grin- that fucking grin as always; but for whatever reason it seemed more smug.

 

“What’s wrong doll? A little worn out from the fight we had earlier? This _bugging_ you?” His chuckle irked you to no end.

 

“Quit being a nuisance. Don’t you have a brother to look after?” you shut your tent, retreating back to the task at hand.

 

Rationing and skinning this doe was your first step. You made quick work of it, eyes dull. You had to do this as freshly and quickly as possible. You were so numb to killing that it was...frightening.

Survival of the fittest….and you were so _hungry_.

Within an hour you were done...the food was rationed and rolled up in cloth that you had made yourself. Each ration was placed in your home freezer, so when you really needed it- you could cook it.

Speaking of cooking- you got to work doing just that, starting a steady and strong fire that exited out the top and opposite side of your tent. You peeked out from within your tent- to see if Sans was still there.

 

“Still here.”

 

Fuck him.

You huffed loudly, slapping your tent closed aggressively.

You hate him. That stupid fucker…….

……

……

……

…..You turned the meat you were cooking, setting to work letting the other side simmer, the smell was already making your mouth water and your stomach churned in lust……

….

…

..

.

You hated yourself.

Why did you feel..normal when _he_ was around? He was a face that never changed. Someone that was almost- familiar. Like a routine in your fucked up life- almost like a normality..

Maybe you were holding onto anything that would make you feel like you weren’t in this hell. Maybe you were still in denial..

No.

He was the furthest thing from friendly..

You were just fucked up…

Or…

Maybe you were just……..lonely.

….

You chuckled at that thought. Were you really so lonely that even a murderous psychopath was a good enough companion? Ideal even?

You had come to see that Sans did what he had to. But he also killed for fun- humans to be exact. It was like it made him feel better for whatever reason or something. Like he was doing it for some personal gain.

He was uncharacteristically ( or from what you know of him ) soft and caring to his brother, but to anyone else, very unempathetic and bloodthirsty.

Even to you- well to a degree, he has become almost friendly with. Yes, he fought you- but at this point you think it’s just a daily routine you both continued to play at. Neither of you could beat the other...so then…?

 

“Hey. Sweetheart. Are you gonna let me in? Why don’t we have a chat?”

 

He was being so weird...clingy almost. He never acted like this.

The pet names started about a week or so ago. You thought that maybe he was just trying to mess with you. But...it’s seems to have stuck? You found yourself responding to him when he called you by them, turning your head in his direction or the simple call catching your attention.

Fuck.

**_Fuck!_ **

It pissed you off...he needed to get the fuck out of your head and leave you in peace, dammit!

Insane asshole..

…….

……

…..

…

You finished cooking the piece of meat, it was decently sized, and you tried to force yourself to eat it slowly- you didn’t want to puke since it had been a while that you had eaten anything. Water was actually easy to find here, there was a waterfall near your camp, it was small, but water was water. You kept canteens which you crafted from a plastic bottle- always full and always clean. They were old liters from the dump, you had about five in your camp and as you ate your meat, you drank greedily.

……………

………...

………

……

…..

...

You knew. That the monsters never used to be like this. And you knew someone in the castle was the source of resources plummeting.

It bothered you….

And it also bothered you that you cared. They had- on multiple occasions- tried to eat and kill you after all. Despite the huge rule of the underground being to bring humans to the castle when found- not kill and eat them.

So then why? Why did you still feel- that they deserved better?

_‘It’s not their fault it turned out this way..’_

That was true. And you couldn’t shake the logic of a bad situation causing bad outcomes and that outcome being forced on the creatures placed in it.

It still angered you how you sympathized with them. You held grudges and for you to not hold onto one in this situation almost drove you mad...but it’s probably because- you were living that same life now; _with them._

You **_completely_ ** understood.

……….…………….it was silent?..

You peeked out of your tent again.

Sans was gone…

 

“Huh..” You breathed in thought.

 

It was a pleasant strangeness, usually he’d stick around you for a good few hours….even if sometimes he was just watching you and saying nothing. It was creepy..but sometimes it made you feel less lonely.

You scanned the area, not sensing him anywhere so it was evident he was really gone- truly.

Stepping away from the cave of your camp, you finished your piece of meat as you trudged forward through the thick snow.

Now you could finish checking the rest of your traps nearby.

It took you around three hours to get where you had to be, the surrounding brush of the clearing was a simple forest opening, nothing too special.

The feeling of something wrong rolled onto your back once again. So much for Sans being gone.

You looked around yourself, expecting the giant skeleton monster to step out of the shadows of the trees at any moment.

Nothing happened.

Maybe it was just paranoia...so you moved forward across the clearing to the center-

The low almost silent deep growl that blew from behind you made your heart skip a beat and you jumped, whirling around in alarm.

There was nothing but dusty bright snow.

You felt your anxiety that had become your default state- rising higher and higher. The hair along your neck stood up and goosebumps bursted along your flesh. You didn’t have a good feeling about this.

You felt your breath stall. Holding that inhale with alert anxiousness, your eyes flickering left and right. The large clumps of snow were as normal as always, dusty and ivory. You didn’t know what you should even be looking out for- but you kept tracing your surroundings carefully.

You couldn’t see anything you didn’t always see..

Your eyes landed on a snow clump. _You think you just saw it expand then shrink…_

You stared longer. Carefully roving your eyes over it with much more attention than you’ve ever given a snow puff.

...It wasn’t **_snow_ **.

You tensed even further, eyes widening in horrific realization.

It was a huge, sleeping **_dog_ **.

Its claws were giant, a foot long each, even laying on the floor, curled up as it was- it had to be 6 feet. You couldn’t imagine how big it would be _standing_ . It’s bulky body heaved up and down with its snores that sounded the slightest of a growl. Its back was to you so you couldn’t see anything but the huge white expanse of it behind and you barely made out it’s tail. It blended in with the snow so easily making for a perfect camouflage. _How could something so big hide from you so well until now?_

You were terrified. You had never seen such a creature; it’s size alone intimidated you but what scared you the most was that you couldn’t protect yourself if it decided to wake up now- because you had no magic! You should have never left your tent, but the greed for food- and just the thought of possibly having another meal drove you out of your camp.

You gave the little scrap of food you ate in restoring your magic way too much credit- you were still low on juice!

Alert and almost completely being driven by instinct, you took a steady step back.

Your chest rose and fell evenly, trying your best to breathe as quietly as possible, then you took another step back. You were as stiff as a board.

You were carefully making it out of the clearing now.

Another step….

The ‘snow clump’ grunted, wiggling in its stupor.

You saw its face now- it was bloody, dried and crusty near its snout. Its eyes were shut but you saw fangs glistening in the pale light of the underground. It snorted, giving you a small glance at its teeth more, a foot long each and thick.

Seeing the rest of the creature motivated you to **get the hell out of there** even more.

You took quicker steps back, body as tense as ever and breathe being held once again.

Step. Step. Step.

You tried your best to make as little noise as possible. Each retreating movement you made was placed very slowly into the snow- trying to silence the crunch of your boots in the white death trap as much as you physically could.

Step. Step. Step.

Holy shit when were you going to be _OUT_ …

You continued to move backwards, your attention entirely on the monster before you.

It hasn’t moved since the last time. So hopefully it would stay that way-

Your back collided with something soft.

Behind you- you heard a loud, deep, snarl.

**_Oh fuck._ **

You peered straight up, a shadow was cast over you and a eight foot monster dog stood above you- looking exactly like the one sleeping not even that far away. It bared its fangs at you, shifting steadily and **roaring**.

You eyes snapped to the other sleeping canine in rising fear only to see it whipping its head in your direction and steadily growling louder and louder as it rose to stand a foot taller than the mutt behind you. It was facing you, snout wrinkling in its menacing rumble.

Nononononono….

There was a moment of silence before they lunged at you.

You screamed, curling in on yourself and covering your ears with a petrified cry of alarm.

Your dome appeared, with a loud bang, keeping the monster dog’s large paws and snapping jaws at bay only for as long as your drained magic could.

Your face was buried in your knees, sitting on the ground with fingers clawing at your ears and hair.

It hurt.

Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt……….

Forcing out your magic was so painful, that you were crying. You didn’t know how long you could do this...it was making your HP drop and you had never been in such a life or death situation but you knew you’d last longer inside your dome then outside with those _things_.

The monsters’ eyes were pure white with tiny black specks in the middle, showing their sanity had been lost with time.

You squinted up as they pounded on your dome, causing you to grunt in pain. They backed away only to jump heavily on your ruby colored magic at the same time.

**BMP**

**HP: 18/20**

You were going to die...its funny; you always thought Sans would be the one to do you in.

**BMP BMP BMP**

**HP: 16/20**

 

“F-Fuck…” You grunted, closing your eyes softly as your dome shattered. The shards of ruby colored magic scattering and dissipating. You were sweating so much- like you had just ran a marathon…

 

This was it. Time to accept it..

 

_‘Guess i'm not going home after all..’_

 

You slumped, your arms falling to your sides, into the snow. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You were so frustrated. How could you let this happen? How could you be so careless..

The larger beast of the two lunged at you with its head.

Your entire side was pierced by sharp teeth. You grimaced tightly, screaming so loud it hurt even your own ears, the monster dog was shaking you left and right and you cried bloody murder, hissing and wailing in despair. You managed to gather a burst of magic; aiming it directly at the mutt’s eye. You fired and hit your mark, then the beast threw you into the air with a yelp, your blood spraying everywhere in spewing gushes of red. You felt your back arch, eyes widening in shock.

You swore time stopped as you were airborne, the world spinning.

You landed in a heap on the white pristine snow, tainting it with your red essence and coughing bloody glops directly in front of your face.

Your body was limp now, head tilted to the left and your eyes hazing over with your approaching death. You stopped breathing- maybe playing dead would make this quicker.

The monster dogs snarled, snorting around you and nudging you with their noses.

**HP: 5/20**

You were going to bleed out.

Shutting your eyes again, you decided not to fight anymore. It was time to accept your fate.

You had a good run. You gave yourself credit for surviving as long as you did- it wasn’t anything to scoff at. You must have lived here for at least three years- no help from anyone, all on your own.

You smiled at that thought. You did good y/n. You did good.

As you were awaiting for your death a huge gust of wind hit your face, your hair flying as a loud strangled cry of pain rang from the monster that had previously been shaking you around like a chew toy.

Your eyes snapped open in shock at the sound of whimpering and howling.

_Sans._

He was in front of you, his pink/red slippers directly before your nose. Your eyes traveled up the length of him, taking in his huge back, his broad shoulders, and just his largeness in comparison to you. He was holding off the larger monster dog, his axe raised like a barrier as the other one snapped its jaw towards you and him. He had a single hand wrapped around it’s chest fur, pushing its face away whenever it got too close to either of you.

You felt a shuddery breath wheeze past your lips.

 

“S-ah-ns…” Your voice was so small. But he heard you; you could tell by the way he stiffened. It looked like he relaxed, his shoulders easing down. And it shook you how well you could read this skeleton.

 

Then without warning his axe was swinging swiftly forward, taking the larger monster dog’s head clean off in a flurry of dust.

Your breath caught in your throat and your pupils dilated in awe, he was so fast. Then you saw him fully- he wasn’t smiling. His face was expressionless, pupils half lidded and...angry.

You had never seen him like this. It almost scared you more than the canines that may have succeeded in killing you.

The other monster went ballistic as Sans did in it’s double. It ran forward, clawing and almost mauling the eerily calm skeleton.

Sans was being pushed back, his leg bumped into a especially tender wound in your side and you whimpered.

**HP:3/20**

You still hadn’t stopped bleeding..

His head snapped towards you, pupils blazing a brighter white and red then usual. His eyelights seemed to shake, his frown actually deepening. He looked so angry…his foul mood scared you.

The monster keeping Sans occupied was almost forgotten as he stared down at you. For a second you thought he looked worried.

Then the dog’s giant head was snapped to the left with a sickening crack. The enormous body disintegrating into dust, following its friend right into the afterlife not even a minute after its own death, making you flinch.

He had so much stamina...where did it come from? Had that been where he went? To recover in some new strategy to- you hissed.

Everything hurt…

Sans was by your side now, gripping you with a gentless you didn’t think he could possess.

You expected him to kill you now, and you were a little glad it was at least him to take your life and not some random beast...how fucked up was that? You actually preferred your rival and lifetime enemy of the underground to take your soul- then someone else? You were such a freak.

You laughed brokenly, feeling how your ribs must have been broken by the pain in your lungs from it.

 

“...Listen...I have something to tell you..” You could hardly keep your eyes open, but you managed to lift your eyelids the smallest amount to look at him. Your smile was forced and you felt drops of sweat drip down your body and face.

 

“Don’t...d-don’t judge me..with what i'm abo-ut to say.” You couldn’t read his face but you felt him tense, before he rose with your body still in his arms. Carrying you like a princess.

Oh the irony of this situation.

 

“I’m glad….you’re the one who is killing me...and not some random monster...I don’t mind dying to you….is-isn’t that fucked up?” You snorted, eyes slipping shut and your head falling back against his arm.

 

He was stiff, like you had been not that long ago when you almost made it out of that clearing.

 

 **_“_ ** **S h u t   u p .** **_”_ **

 

You felt chills run up your back.

Hoo...fuck...he was- **mad**.

You slowly noticed how he was moving forward with you, he was taking you somewhere? Probably to kill and eat you. More than likely to his house

 

“..’sokay. I don gott muchsh timme …” Your words were slurring, and you hardly felt the fear his words instilled in you or his rage. You were going to die anyways why did you care?

His fingers tightened over your flesh where he held you.

He was shaking?

He was…

Something hit your face. But you were too out of it to register what it could possibly be. Probably snow.

 

“You’re acting weird...lately.” You hummed against his chest.

 

He was silent for a while after you said that. You could tell he was thinking.

After a few minutes he suddenly chuckled, that deep baritone laugh you reluctantly….liked.

 

“Sugar. You have no idea how weird I actually am.” You begged to differ. You knew his habits almost as well as he himself. You knew when he was being uncharacteristic...or maybe he had just changed?

 

“Mmm…” You mumbled. “ What changed you? ”

 

He almost tripped.

 

You managed to open your eyes and look up at him in question.

He just stared at you, his bright eyelights tracing your face, taking in everything you where...before he found; _something_ and seemed satisfied. His cheshire grin returned. But it wasn’t his typical smile...it was true.

Your heart fluttered. Maybe it was the blood loss or aching in the back of your head that could very possibly be a concussion, or even your broken ribs and many wounds covering your body, but he looked nice smiling like that.

 

“Guess you could say. Something new came into my miserable excuse of a life? And...it was probably for the better.” He smirked at you.

 

It took you awhile to process it...but he must be talking about you? You felt..flattered.

And you smiled.

You had never in all your years of being trapped down here- smiled genuinely at Sans...but you were also dying. So there was a first for everything, wasn’t there?

His sockets widened. Taking in your smile with an emotion you had never seen across his features before.

 

“Sans?”

 

He continued forward, turning his face away from you and staring straight ahead.

Looks like he was done talking to you.

**HP: 2/20**

You had no clue how long Sans had been walking but you also didn’t care.

You were on the brink of death. You felt it in your soul.

 

“Mmmm. When you eat me.” You began. Not noticing him flinch at your sentence.

“Make sure i'm prepared extra tasty.” Your eyes slipped shut.

 

You could feel his phalanges grip you even tighter than they already were.

In some fucked up way it made you feel like he cared...the illusion of Sans caring about you was nice to think about. So you let yourself.

Could you imagine? The most feared monster in the underground- _caring_ about you?

...You had no clue why he would though. All you’ve ever done was give him a more difficult time by competing with him for the top of the food chain title down in this hell.

**HP: 1/20**

Seems it was about that time. You gasped brokenly, painfully.

_‘I did good...I would say. Better than most humans. Too bad I still made a stupid rookie mistake..’_

You were blacking out. The blackness closing in on you.

The last thing you saw and felt was Sans running forward- glancing down at you every few seconds in wide pupil worry. He looked almost desperate..

He looked **_scared_ **. You had never seen him so vulnerably open- having the chance to actually see what he was feeling for once.

You felt weightlessness every now and then too, before the bouncing motion of him running returned. Strange...but still he looked horrified. So scared- so sad. So openly distraught.

And you smiled.

You smiled gently at him, knowing he really did care about you. Saw you as an equal. Someone valuable. You don’t know when it began- but you felt the same despite trying to cover it up in hatred and anger.

Sans did what he had to. For his survival and his brother- and to try and oppose whoever was in charge. You knew humans were supposed to be taken to a superior but instead he preferred to kill and eat them- in a maniac way but you didn’t expect him to not be affected by this hell after all.

You could respect that- it must be the higher ups fault the underground is like this...and everything had always made sense to you.

You just stubbornly wanted to hate them because it made killing them; if you ever had to- that much easier. _Although you were one of them. Doing what you had to- in order to survive._

Your consciousness finally slipped away and you breathed your final breath.

The edges of darkness closed in, taking you away.

Your exhale was quiet and long.


	2. Care

You woke up to a dark, almost pitch black room. 

Groggily, you blinked up at the cracked ceiling, your eyes slowly focusing through your stupor. This wasn’t your cave…this was without a doubt- a house.

You tried to jump into a sitting position but your soul and body screamed in agony, you were so sore- you hardly moved even an inch before you fell right back into the...cushions?...

There was definitely a pillow under your head and about three blankets on your body…

_ You hadn’t felt this warm in so long… _

You almost wanted to cry at how cozy you felt but something very apparent came to your attention.

You quickly noticed that you were missing your clothes; for some reason, but couldn’t remember how this may have happened..

_ ‘Where am I...’ _

You couldn’t even lift an arm and you had no memory of why you had ended up here like this-

With a ear ringing zap you felt your head throb. Memories rushed back to you like a train.

_ Sans… _

_ Huge monster dogs…. _

_ Blood- your blood… _

_ You had no magic but you still used some- _

_ Your HP dropped… _

_ You almost died... _

_ He saved you.. _

_ He brought you...here… _

_ This must be his home...where he and his brother live. _

 

“Fuck.” You remembered….

 

“Fuuucckk..” You screwed yourself. 

 

This must be the consequence of using up your magic.

You were a vegetable; unable to even lift your arms.

Shit. SHIT. You even pumped some wizardry out when you were sure you were drained, somehow- but not without causing your HP to fall.

You were so totally fucked-

Wait. Why weren’t you dead?

You paused for a moment. Stopping all movement and panic; just letting your racing mind slow down and take it’s time processing your situation as well as what it could mean for you.

Sans didn’t kill you...

There was also no way you should have lived through that attack unless...one of them healed you with green magic?

You shifted under the layered blankets best you could, they felt like so much weight given how weak your muscles were, but you managed to lift them off your body the smallest amount.

You gasped, the small expire catching in your throat.

There was gauze dressings wrapped around your breasts and stomach, you felt the cushiony texture of aid sponges on your side and along your back, like there was special attention paid there; it would make sense given that was the most painful part of your body at the moment.

The wrappings curled around your hips, small parts of your thighs and even circled your calves in separate rolls. You felt like a mummy.

You had your underwear still, but you hardly took note of it- too amazed at the number of wounds you had.

Slowly- like a sloth, you brought your hand to your torso, running your fingers along your neck, down the jut of your covered breasts, and along your stomach.

Whoever had patched you up- did a very good job.

You suddenly flushed a bright pink. Realizing the  _ someone _ who had done so- had seen you naked...well, half naked.

You shifted once more, bringing your arms down to push yourself from the cushions, attempting to sit up.

You think you heard a pop before you gave a inhuman scream, pain blossoming from your ribs into a roaring agony.

Your arms immediately caved, your body falling back into the bedding and you felt your eyes fill with tears, blurring your vision with the streams you tried your hardest not to let fall.

You heard a bunch of thuds before someone burst into the room you were in; but you couldn’t see them through your tears and stuttering breathes- it hurt to breath; any breath you took caused misery through your entire body.

Darkness was edging in the corners of your eyes again and you fought against it- willing yourself to stay strong.

 

“Y/n. Don’t move..” 

 

That deep familiar voice was right by your ear, and you hardly recognized it laced in such genuine concern. His voice was calm, soothing even- and it rooted you. Easing your anxiousness.

Your eyes slipped shut, and your breathing evened out. It still hurt like hell- but it was easier to inhale.

 

“Your ribs aren’t healed all the way yet..don’t sit up until Paps can heal you some more..”

 

You blurrily looked up at him.

His typical grin was gone. The missing part of his skull- jagged and sticking out per usual, however his red iris was calmly glowering down at you. The bloody attire signature to him was as normal as any other day...but something felt so different.

Because for whatever reason- he cared for you...like you had come to care for him. 

You couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling right now- and that scared you. He was grinning like usual, but it was carefully...stoic.

 

“....Sans.” Your voice was small, pained.

 

He shifted closer to you, tilting his head towards your voice to hear you better.

 

“Why…” the hum of your words cracked, emotion coursing through you- confusion, frustration…

 

You both may have an understanding with each other and care for one another... _ to a point.. _ but for him to save your life- and nurse you back to health?..

All you had ever done was cause him problems- given him a bigger challenge to find food because you were  **also** taking the limited amount that there was..

For three years ( You assumed given the marks on your cave wall..), all you had done was make life harder for him  _ and  _ his brother.

So why? Why did he save you...if you had died- that would have been it. More food for him and even more for his brother.

 

“Get some rest y/n.” He didn’t answer you.

 

You wanted to call out for him, but instead you gave a moan of pain.

Your ribs hurt like a bitch.

 

“Rest.” He repeated softer. He raised his hand to your eyes, covering them. You barely noted how different those bones were from human’s.

 

You normally would have tensed at any contact with Sans- but...if he wanted you dead; he had proven he could have let that happen a long time ago.

Reluctantly, you shut your eyes, your eyelashes brushing against his palm, and you attempted to sleep. You would have never easily just bend to someone else the way you were now- but everything hurt.

You were just so tired...

It didn’t take long for you to fall back into darkness.

 

* * *

 

When you woke again it was to Papyrus healing you. You felt the ease of the green magic, gently caressing you and putting you back together from the inside and out. You swore you even heard your ribs popping back in place again.

A loud and long breath burst from your lips, your ribs were definitely healed now, and you never would take breathing comfortably for granted ever again.

You sighed gratefully. After a few seconds of breathing in and out deeply, you turned your head to the monster that had nursed you back to health.

He was huge- you almost forgot that though he was younger, he was still taller than Sans. 

 

“Ah..” 

 

You hadn’t spoken to Papyrus in literal years and it left you at a loss for words seeing him so close without threat.

 

“Human.” His voice was a whisper, raspy but also clear in the words he spoke.

 

He didn’t smile (though you weren’t sure if he could given his crooked and jagged teeth) , his sockets appeared half lidded somehow and he had an eerily quiet attitude. Many times he had encountered you- trying to lure you into ‘puzzles’ and traps that he personally created; he was quiet. A monster of few words- similar to his brother, now that you thought about it.

He and you had fought at one point before and he had learned quickly not to test you- given his wounds that you inflicted upon him. So when brute strength didn’t work he attempted to lure you with fake kindness and empty words. Fake to you anyways.

_ ‘Wowie...You’re really strong..I never thought humans could do anything other than break and die.’ _ he had said it in awe- admiration even. After the fight he openly praised you in that quiet and almost stoic impression of his.

You didn’t let it get under your skin, or at least you tried not to let it.

After the fight you also never saw him again- and instead were subjected to Sans’ unforgiving wrath. That had been quite the month.

 

“Are you feeling better?” He stared at you closely, observing your well being.

 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Your instincts didn’t like how close he was...Sans- you knew. Papyrus though?..

 

“I’m..fine.” You shifted, finally sitting up without pain.

 

“.....” He stared at you silently a few more moments, then he  t o u c h e d y o u .

 

You openly flinched, his bones were freezing, your eyes dilated and shrinked in open alert, your head whipped toward him and you began to breath heavily.

He drew his hand back at your reaction, despite his still emotionless face- he seemed shocked.

 

“...I’m sorry human...You must be more comfortable with my brother..” He almost sounded sad.

 

You looked away from him, gripping your arms tightly against your stomach.

You will yourself to calm down. Rubbing your fingers up and down your wrists soothingly.

 

“I’m not comfortable with anyone. I don’t tend to befriend people who have tried to eat and kill me..I just know Sans more than I know you.. because of how often I would encounter him in search of food.”

 

Papyrus seemed to perk at this, his body straightening up as he scooted the slightest bit closer to you.

You didn’t particularly care for that; or really like it..but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him to fuck off, since he had healed and taken care of you. You felt...like you owed them.

 

“You have lived on your own for so long...you really are different than the humans I and my brother have encountered before..”

 

There he went complimenting you again. Looks like that had not changed since the last time you saw him, and you still didn’t want to hear it. Not from them.

 

“You do what you have to down here.” You stated simply. Staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

 

“Everyone is just fighting to survive and wait out a way above at this rate.” You added.

“I’m not proud of things I had to do to continue living on in this pit…” your eyes glazed over with memories of your first weeks down here…

 

It was the worst and most difficult time for you because you didn’t know of your magic yet.

Papyrus hummed, his poker face breaking into open awe.

 

“........”

 

You looked at him, your guarded posture slipping the slightest.

**_Understanding_ ** ...you felt it within that moment between the two of you- it was for a split second; but it was so strong that it  _ moved  _ you from deep inside.

 

“...I know that much too well.” He said.

 

His words repeated in your head over and over.

…..You suppose you and him had some common ground.

 

“I will bring you some food in a few minutes- Sans made sure to retrieve your rations from your camp. He did not want the food to go to waste.”

 

You were happy to hear that.

 

“...Okay.”

 

He nodded at you, standing from his sitting position by your side to go and do just that.

……..Papyrus didn’t seem that scary anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans came to your room abruptly.

It wasn’t a good time either- because here you were trying to stand up for the first time since your accident.

He and you shared a tense and quiet moment of just looking at each other.

You were on the side of the mattress, it had a bed frame underneath, giving it a raised level and it really helped in your attempt at standing. You were leaning against the mattress heavily and your feet were carefully lowering to the floor when Sans appeared out of literal air.

One second he was nowhere in sight and then suddenly he was just  _ there _ .

You still didn’t have any of your clothes yet- it had been a single day since you had woken up and the bandages thankfully covered your privates enough besides where your underwear remained, but Sans appearing so suddenly made you jump, and you lost the little footing you had before crashing onto your back and onto the bed

 

“Fuc-k!” You cursed yourself. You were still much too weak to stand. It was so frustrating- you hated it!

 

“Y/n.” You flinched, eyes snapping to your left where Sans was. You didn’t even hear him move.

 

“You need to rest.” He was moving you.

 

_ Since when were you okay with Sans touching you? _

You purse your lips in a stubborn line but did not protest or try to swat him away.

His face was unreadable again, and he didn’t even try to keep his grin in place.

_ So he can frown. _

His arms were warm...his entire body was warm. And given your weakness for heat- you leaned into him the tiniest bit.

This house was substantially warmer than your cave but not by much. There were blankets and pillows but once again- the walls were thin and the unforgiving chill of the underground always found a way in. 

Sans however- never seemed affected. You came to realize that he was always warm to some degree, never as cold as you. You wondered if it had something to do with him being made of magic, or from being a monster... but even Papyrus felt cold when he touched you earlier.

 

“Stop trying to move so soon after your accident..” He made eye contact with you….and you saw that he was-..angry with you.

 

You felt your anxiety knocking at your heart.

 

“Are you really so disgusted with us that even if it means reopening your wounds, you’re determined to leave despite barely being able to stand?” His white pinpricks of light where sharp and seething. 

 

Emotion was so evident in those glowing orbs you felt yourself shifting back in surprise. Your back collided with the wall he had leaned you against, the cold surface making you shiver but you had a feeling your trembling wasn’t because of the chill.

The soft bed sheets made a rustling sound as Sans’ weight joined your own.

You stiffened, your eyes opening wider, watching his every move. You were frozen.

 

“That’s not it…” You glared at him, your voice finding its way out. You were angry that he would assume such things-

 

His hands collided against the wall on either side of your head. Caging you and closing the distance between you both at the same time.

You almost flinched but you held it at bay. Instead, you stared at Sans straight in the eye- your own anger reflecting back at him. You didn’t let him scare you, refusing to let him think that just because you ‘owed him’ and were in this state- that you would let him overpower you or try to speak for you.

 

“I don’t hate monsters. Just the ones that try to kill and eat me- but that’s a universal reason to hate anyone really.” Your eyes narrowed. “Don’t speak for me like you know how I’m feeling right now.”

 

You shoved him away from you.

He let you- your weak frail arms screamed in agony at the violent motion but you ignored the burn and never broke your eyes away from the monster before you.

He had that unreadable look again. No smile, no anger...just unreadable.

 

“....So, you hate us?” His voice was deep, but you heard something else...sadness?

You looked away, avoiding his gaze purposefully.

 

There was a pause between you both before you came to the conclusion running through your head at his question.

 

“..No. I don’t....” You gave a huge sigh.

 

You didn’t notice how he perked.

 

“I understand your struggles and how it may push you to do what you do..I know it too well now..I’m  **_not_ ** okay with that fact I was once a victim... there may always be a grudge..but I don’t hate either you or your brother. I’ve tried...it didn’t work. It would be hypocritical.”

 

More silence. You felt his eyes on you, unwavering, he was observing your body language- anything that could give him clues that you were lying.

You weren’t. So he wouldn’t find anything.

 

He smiled. “Heh.”

 

You felt the atmosphere ease down...a comfortable quiet resting in place of the tenseness.

 

“Get some rest.” He moves away from your bed, walking towards the door of your empty room.

You blinked at his retreating back in surprise...expecting him to harass you or something...but he was just making sure you didn’t hurt yourself..

 

“And If you try to get up again... **_I’ll break your legs.”_ ** He gave you a pupiless dark grin, threatening...promising.

 

You straightened and a moment later; the asshole was gone. 

 

Ha…

 

“.....Dick.” You laid back down, bringing the covers up to your nose in futile attempts to keep warm…

 

Was is just you- or the moment Sans entered it had grown hotter...and with his departure- the chill worsened...

_ He had been so warm… _

Your cheeks burned.

_ Stop thinking y/n. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were finally able to stand but your legs felt agonizing to be on for too long. You guessed that once your magic was back is when you would be able to move and do everything you used to- without being useless as you felt you are now.

The next few days went the same way. You spent time with Papyrus as he healed you- then very late at night Sans would visit.

At first it would be quiet..uncomfortably so; but then you would start asking him questions. And to your surprise- he answered almost all of them.

Underground used to be very friendly...peaceful even. The rumors you heard in the past- just so happened to be true. Undyne was a terrible leader...she was the reason Papyrus’ teeth were the way they were- and why Sans’ head was like..that. With his missing chunk of skull followed some lost memories and his prowess over his complete potential of magic.

To think Sans had once been stronger than he was now- horrified you.

 

“What about you, sweetheart?” He had his chin resting in his palm...with some stupid happy look on his face.

 

“Me? What about me?” You raised a brow at him.

 

“How did you end up in this hell with us lucky monsters?” He grinned at you, his eye sockets arching.

 

You smiled calmly at him. “Ah..well...it’s kind of embarrassing..” You looked away.

 

You think he possibly smiled even wider at you. “It’s probably not.” He waited.

 

You didn’t see why it mattered anymore actually...so who cares if you told him or not. You giggled, shaking your head at the stupidity of the situation...It’s like you and Sans were friends now with how comfortable you both had become with each other- and so quickly…

_ You have known eachother far longer than the quality time you are spending right now. _

Then again despite the bad blood of your pasts you both  **_did_ ** know each other well.

 

“Well. I found my boyfriend of...about six months- sleeping with my best friend.” Sans’ bloody red iris flashed.

 

“So I ran off after making a scene and after almost killing her...then him.” You gave a dark chuckle.

 

Remembering how battered and bruised you had left them...and the fact that It _ hadn’t  _ made you feel better. “But. I ran, straight up Mt. Ebott. And as soon as I made it to the top- tears and screaming like some idiot….I fell.” You shook your head in disappointment. “A bed of golden flowers broke my fall...And, the rest is history.” You shrugged. 

 

“It was because I wasn’t ready to have sex yet, too. Can you believe that? If it was so important to him he could have just dumped me then had all the fun he wanted. I don’t see why he had to keep me on the side...and just hurt me..like he did.” You were glaring down at your hands now, twisting them and clawing at your arms. “My friend was no better.”

 

_ I had just gotten my bachelors degree….that asshole. _

 

You would never say this outloud- but you used to think of your ex all the time since your fall into this hell. You felt had you and him just.. done  _ things  _ sooner- you would have never fallen down here...starving, struggling to survive. Maybe it was your fault you ended up here.

You had convinced yourself this was some punishment for not giving in sooner- until you had killed your first game. You actually were doing okay- your years and years of camping and survival knowledge shoved down your throat by your father was becoming useful.

After you proved to yourself that you could make even the worst situation- doable. You had more confidence and respect for yourself to ever think about that piece of trash in that way ever again.

Sans didn’t respond to you for a while, so you found yourself slowly looking back up at him.

He had that same stoic expression.

 

“Heh. I’ll make sure to kill him if we ever make it out of here...just for you.” He winked.

You found yourself flushing darkly, stuttering over your chuckles.

 

“Shut up, Sans.” You waved him off, playfully punching his shoulder.

 

“Mmm.” He hummed. “So. You a virgin?” He raised a brow bone at you.

 

You choked. “Wow dude. Really not beating around the bush with your curiosity huh?”

 

He laughed. “Just wondering since you just told me...that the asshole that cheated on you did it cause you weren’t ready.” He shrugged. “You don’t gotta answer-”

 

“Yeah. I am.” You let your eyes slip closed, easing against the wall more firmly.

 

“I wasn’t sure about him….I’m usually good about reading people...and I was right.” you sighed.

 

“Thankfully..I didn’t let him pressure me.”

 

You missed his shit eating grin. Oblivious to how ecstatic he was to hear that.

 

* * *

 

 

Day ten since you’ve been awake. 

You felt telltale signs of your magic returning. Maybe within a few more days- you’d be fully recovered. 

Your magic- along with it having protective qualities; was some of the strongest healing magic you’d ever seen.

You remembered when your wizardry had awakened; how shocked Sans been. He had just cut into your thigh with a bone, and then a huge boom sounded and he was thrown away.

Your dome had appeared from within your chest- out, pushing him back and giving a sparkling, pinkish white aura from within. This glittering mist, heals. And in an instant your wound was closed - entirely restored to smooth skin.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Sans was back. You felt your heart leap at his voice- and before you knew what you were doing, you were turning towards him.

 

“Hey Sans.” Also...since when were you okay with Sans calling you those pet names? ...Since when did you like it?

 

“You feeling better?” He was by your side, bringing your chin towards him gently.

 

Another thing...was how careful Sans was capable of being. There was a time it was so foreign to you...but now- it’s all you saw from him anymore.

You never knew what you had been missing.

 

“Mm. I’m fine.” You brought your hand to his, pushing it away slowly.

 

“I think my magic will be back soon. I feel the buzzing beginning..” You tried to hide your excitement- but Sans could read you too well.

 

He grinned back at you- but it looked forced?

Your smile fell at that.

 

“So..after you’re all better, you’re gonna leave, huh?” He looked...sad. His smile didn’t reach his eyelights, his cracked skull tilted to the left in a depressed slant, and his whole body just looked defeated. 

 

Oh….

 

“Well..I- I’ve always done fine on my own-”

 

“You can stay here. I was serious about joining forces...It’s why I was hanging around more often.”

 

His deep baritone caressed you soothingly, gently trying to coax you. 

He moved closer and you barely noted the smell of blood and that wasn’t coming from your own body- but his.

You had not been out in ‘the field’ for a while...so the fact you could smell blood, the gore again...fucked with you.

You didn’t like how you noticed it... because it meant you hadn’t been  _ doing  _ anything- you hadn’t been doing  _ your  _ part. You weren’t some house warmer- you were a hunter just like Sans. You felt like you were burdening him. 

 

“I’m not much help right now...and even when I recover- I’d be taking food from you and your brother..”

 

Sans shook his head. “No, You and me working together- we’d do much better. We could actually live comfortably with you and I hunting for food..”

 

He was...getting worked up with your rejection. He really wanted you to stay…

 

“Sans...I don’t think I should...I feel bad. I’m grateful for what you did for me...but I feel I’d just be taking more from you guys despite helping find food-”

 

Sans was right in your face now. His hands flew to your shoulders as he closed the distance between you both in a single second.

He was shaking with the effort to control himself and would have looked scary to anyone else- but you  _ knew  _ Sans. This was the effect the underground had on _ you  _ too- so you didn’t let his creepy smile deter you or the way he was panting.

His huge body completely hid you from the view of anyone that might walk in on this moment. He could wrap a single hand around your entire waist if he wanted to- and his large hands covered your shoulders completely and more.

 

“Y/n…Stay. It’s how you can repay me- don’t leave..” The smell of blood was becoming more and more apparent. It didn’t make you want to gag- it just reminded you that he was working hard for you and Papyrus.

 

Your stubbornness was crumbling the more he looked at you this way and practically begged for you to continue living here.

 

“I…” You broke eye contact for a split second before looking back just as quickly.

 

“You would take that as payment for  _ you  _ saving _ my _ life? Really? It doesn’t seem fair-”

 

“I don’t give a fuck what’s fair! I’ve been trying to get you to live with me once I realized how skilled you are in hunting!” He was showing open frustration, shaking you a little.

 

He had been trying to get you here for a while?

 

“Just- stay. I’ll take care of you- and you can help out like I know you can.” You blushed at that.

He really thought highly of you.

 

“Pfft. Take me to dinner first if you’re gonna praise me so highly.” You gave him a smug grin.

He paused entirely, eyelights disappearing and his whole body just- stopping. Then you saw him- change color? A bright red blush.

 

_ Holy shit.. _

 

Your grin grew even wider. “I never would have thought it was possible for you to blush-”

 

“Y/n.” He had that dark blush still, but his eye sockets were half lidded and his grin was tight and clenched.

 

“Hey..” Your hand was at his jaw now, rubbing your thumb against his cheek. “Its fine. I’ll stay...I’m not teasing you.”

 

You both shared an oddly tender stare. He was so close to you- heat radiated off him in waves and you found yourself relaxing against him.

 

“...Hey..can I...hold you?” It was your turn to blush.

 

“Ah...uhm…” He was already pulling you down onto the bed, completely surrounding you in his huge arms, dwarfing you against him.

 

Your body literally shuddered in pleasure. You were so warm- you could die happily now.

“Never thought we would ever be in this situation…” You laughed.

 

Sans chuckled back. “Same..”

 

You laid in each others warmth for a bit. And before you knew it you were asleep.

Sans watched your peaceful face.

He was so happy...he couldn’t believe you were here with him..for good. He pushed his face into your neck and shoulder. Sleep taking him just as fast as it had taken you.


	3. Safe

You had lived with the skeleton brothers for almost a year now- and surprisingly to your better judgement, Sans had been right. You both found food much easier now that you were a team instead of rivals.

 

Sans was instinct driven- on the other hand you were tactical and leaned more towards strategy that involved trapping and catching specific prey which would last longer for all three of you.

Sans quickly took to your teachings as well as you had taken to his.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into a year.

 

Sans and you had grown close. So close that even Papyrus sometime looked at the two of you spending time together with interest. He never said anything was wrong- but you could tell he was watching you two just relishing in each other’s company. He had no room to complain even if he wanted- because you were another breadwinner in the house. The three of you made good work of catching food- Papyrus tried- he really did but you and Sans were the true hunters in this house. Papyrus had a kindness to him that made it hard for him to put his all in killing- it was amazing that despite living down here in this situation how he could be gentle...to a degree.

 

You’d never forget how he grinned at a captured baby deer once- it was yelping and thrashing and he killed it so fast you almost missed how he conjured sharp bloody bones in the air; throwing them down.

He had been so pleased, it was written all over his face but a second later he looked sad.

You sympathized with the brothers as much as any other monsters you had seen. There were moments you saw flashes of people they used to be- kind...gentle...caring.

 

It hurt you to see how broken their lives were now. They must have lived here for so long that they were losing themselves.

You had only been here for about five years now so you still remembered your morals.

Yes, you have had to do things you regretted to survive and would be ashamed of if you ever escaped this hell- but until then...you’d continue to do your best to live.

Among your time with the brothers- you and Sans...had become a thing of sorts. You both trusted each other entirely, you had a routine going on at home, you spent all your free time- together...and to be frank- you may as well be an item.

 

Sans didn’t want to soul bond with you ( something you knew all about now ) because it would make things more complicated than it had to be.

“It would make things harder...our situation- it really can’t be helped.” He had looked away from you his voice a small whisper at your question.

You agreed and knew the real reason wasn’t because he wasn’t into you..

So why did your throat tighten and your chest become aflame with pain?

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a morning like any other day. You and Sans had caught and devoured dinner before settling into each other's company. Papyrus was out since this morning, so you both had some quality time to yourselves for a few hours.

You both talked, cuddled, then found yourselves downstairs awaiting Papyrus’s return. You had a rule that if either of you took too long when hunting you would all leave to find the missing individual- you never knew in this hell and you had to look after eachother. You were family now.

 

“Brother. Human.” Papyrus called, entering the house almost silently.

 

You and said skeleton were currently entwined in each other’s embrace on the couch doing crossword puzzles together. You sat in Sans’ lap, his huge body caging you and effectively hiding you from view. The puzzles book was in your lap and you were using a worn down pencil as Sans and you conversed on possible solutions for each hint. These were the moments you came to cherish since living with Sans.

At Papyrus’ call you turned your attention to the taller brother.

 

“What’s up Paps?” Sans’ deep voice danced along your neck where his nose had previously been nuzzling into, your scent calmed him, relaxing him into hazy happiness. You got used to contact with Sans very quickly- because prior to anyone’s first glance at the two of you- he hardly showed you any affection and you starved for his warmth. You didn’t blame him...it was hard to be loving in this pit because you hardly had free time as is.

 

“Undyne has the last human soul. It is a pale purple color...and she is going to destroy the barrier in a few hours. We will be free…”

 

You shifted, your eyes bulged so wide they were saucers. “Wh-What...Really?”

 

“I would not joke about such things.”

 

Sans had went completely rigid the second Papyrus had muttered the term ‘last human soul’. His arms tightened around your waist where they had rested for so long, and you felt him shake.

You shifted in Sans’ hold, bringing your hands to his face and moving his head to look at you in the eyes.

 

“Sans...Calm down- you’re okay.” He held you against his chest. Breathing in your scent and running his phalanges along your sides. You sighed, letting him take comfort in your soft skin and squishy body.

You missed the sharp look Papyrus snapped at your forms, he shuffled closer despite this, crossing his arms across his chest as he awaited with worry none the less towards his elder brother.

 

“Heh...I can’t believe we’re getting out.” His laugh was hollow- traumatized, disbelieving.

“We’re pretty lucky, huh?” You nuzzled your nose against his nasal cavity.

As well as Sans hardly showing you affection- you also rarely initiated contact. So when you did Sans could hardly take it. He flushed a bright red.

Papyrus stiffened.

“Brother. Human. Please, we must pack.”

 

* * *

 

 

The monsters had devoured everything in their sight the moment they stood atop that mountain. The bustling woods below the rocks was like a huge buffet in their eyes.

You were not much better.

You ate- and ate. For a week straight. You forgot what it was like to be full- and when you felt your stomach was so full it was hard to the touch, you began to cry tears of joy.

Sans had been shocked at first- but soon he was chuckling. Understanding you completely.

You and the monster’s had wiped out that forest’s animal life almost completely.

There may have been a few unlucky humans that got in the monster’s way...you hoped not- but it was still possible, so you didn’t rule it out.

 

“Human? Where are you taking us?” Papyrus had become more talkative lately- you hardly heard his voice but you wished it wasn’t him complaining or nagging at you for once. Ever since the three of you had fled the underground in the dead of the night- he felt more hostile towards you and you couldn’t figure out why.

 

“I’m taking you to my house.” You said it matter of factly.

 

“Your..home? Is it safe?” He looked around, taking in your surroundings with a careful eye.

 

“Of course. “ you looked at him with a raised brow. Why would you ever take them anywhere that _wasn’t_ safe?

 

You weren’t exactly sure who would be at your home. You knew that if anything were to happen to you- as said before and legally put forward, that your younger brother or sister would be the one to take care of the house. It was given to you by your grandparents. They had paid it off and left it in your name when they passed away. Given all the times you helped them with money or whenever they were in a bind, you could see why they gave you the house. When everyone had turned their backs on them- you had been the one to lend them hundreds of money.

 

“Sans. Papyrus. Stay hidden, I’m going to check and see if anyone is here. I’ll whistle if it’s clear. I don't need anyone calling the cops…” You gave them a pleading look.

 

Sans seemed ready to object- but Papyrus cut him off. “Of course human. Come brother.” He ushered his elder but shorter brother away.

 

Sans almost glared at Papyrus but instead gritted his teeth. He stood staring down at you a second more before reluctantly leaving you.

 

You waited until they were gone from sight before continuing forward. Going through the backwoods of your house was easy enough- and you found you remembered everything exactly. The dead tree stump by the pond, traveling around the side of the house in a stone path. And the brush of roses that looked….kept. Like someone had been caring for them carefully. It gave you hope that maybe your sister and brother really had been tending to the plot of land.

 

Your house was a three bedroom, two bath, with a huge backyard that lead into the woods. The grass was weedless, cut, and a pretty healthy green. The yellow paint of the building looked new too.

 

“Y-Y/n??”

 

You heard your name. You looked through the window of the kitchen where the voice came from.

 

Your sister was there, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. She looked good- just like the last time you had seen her. She hadn’t changed one bit. The kitchen window was open, and she had her hands emerged under the sink, washing what appeared to be...dirt?

Her eyes took after your father’s. Her face almost a mirror to him except with a tenderness of a woman. Her short hair ended at her collarbone, and her outfit was overalls, gardening gloves and waterproof boots.

 

“...Hey..” You didn’t know what to say?

 

She all but lept out the window. Her arms wrapped around you tightly, tears leaking onto your neck. Despite her being younger she had always been the tallest of her siblings. She was six feet even. She lifted you up- you almost forgot how strong she was-

 

“Y/n! Y/n!” She was hysterically sobbing. Running her fingers along your face, and patting your body. Trying to understand- that you were indeed there.

 

“Hey...Hey...calm down.” you shushed her, calming her with your presence alone. You wouldn’t say this out loud, but it made you happy knowing she was the one taking care of the house. She did a perfect job.

 

“Wh-Where did you go! We found your cell phone near Mt. Ebott’s peak- everyone thought you killed yourself, or got kidnapped! Or were killed! Your piece of shit boyfriend and friend told me what happened and I almost killed them myself had they not been bruised already-”

 

This would take a while to explain.

 

* * *

 

 

“Monsters?....” She looked at you with skepticism.

 

You looked at your folded hands. Anywhere but at her...as you told her your story.

 

“Yeah..They took care of me. Taught me how to survive...but given their limited resources underground….they’re sanity is slipping from years and years of borderline starvation…”

 

You looked up at her then. “Me too. I’ve been so...cold...hungry...I almost..ate a human once..”

 

You hardly noticed your sister’s inhale.

 

“I had to fight to survive...I’ve done terrible things to live on...I’ve willingly threw other humans in front of me as bait to monsters that were too far gone they couldn’t tell human from monster. I was so selfish...but...I just wanted to live on...and I never helped anyone weaker than me because I knew they’d be more trouble...but-...who was I to…when once I was just like them...”

 

Something wet hit your hands. You were crying..what the fuck?

Why were you crying. You knew what you had done- and you hadn’t cared before. Because you just wanted to come back to the surface and see your family again..

Anything to get back to them seemed worth it...but now..

 

_What will they think of me?..._

 

“It’s terrible...so many humans that had fallen...Like I had...I’m not sure their reasons...but….” you wiped at your face.

 

“Y/n. Stop crying...you did what you had to...I can’t imagine what I would do...I would have died a long time ago...please...come on..I’ll believe you...just...lets get you cleaned up.” She hovered her hands over your shoulders.

 

“W-Wait...I have friends...they’re the monsters that helped me.” You looked up at her, seeing her surprise.

 

“They-....please don’t freak out….and don’t scream...it’s rude.” You stood from where you had sat at the kitchen table, going to the still open window by the sink.

  


You stuck your head out the opening then you whistled.

 

Your sister stood with full attention.

 

Sans and Papyrus, quietly, but swiftly crawled through the window. They stood very slowly, watching your sister with careful, slow motions, as if she would flee like a scared animal if they moved too much.

 

Your sister’s eyes went huge, her mouth falling open. She was appalled.

 

“Sk-Skeletons…” She whispered.

 

“This is Sans.” You gestured to...your...boyfriend? Kinda...sorta...not really..?

“And his younger brother, Papyrus…” You waved towards the taller monster.

 

Sans nodded. Not saying a word. Then Papyrus followed suit, looking at your house with careful attention. “Human. So this is your home..it is warm.” His voice was back to that gentle softness you were used to.

 

“Yeah...it’s nice to be out of the constant winter of Snowdin.” You said appreciatively.

Sans was still quiet. Just looking at you and your sister back and forth.

 

“Ah. This is my little sister. She has been taking care of my house since… I’ve been gone..”

You lowered your gaze. Wavering under his scrutiny.

 

 _‘You haven’t told her the entire truth..’_ is what he was saying with that tense look.

 

“Hello...I’m Y/n’s sister, people call me Oakley. It’s nice to meet the people who took care of my sister in her time of need.” she bowed deeply.

 

Sans cringed, grimacing tightly but he grunted in acknowledgment.

 

You hoped he wasn’t angry for too long. Yes you didn’t tell her the whole truth...but she didn’t need to know...she didn’t.

 

You thought she didn’t anyways, Sans seemed to beg to differ by the burning glare he hit you with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Your sister bought you groceries, going out of her way to stock you up for a month or more as well as bringing your old wardrobe back from her house. She had kept your belongings, and even kept your cat- Mitten. He was six years old now, and the moment he saw you he ran up to your feet meowing loudly and purring. He rubbed up against your leg, his tail up high, as he sauntered into your old house; happy to see you once again.  Wow..He remembered you!

 

“Oh, Mit…” You ran your fingers through his black soft fur. His white paws, chest, and the diamond pattern on his face almost made you tear up. Those bright sky blue eyes stared back at you unabashedly. You had missed him.

 

“Alright y/n...here is a phone. Its hooked up with service, and I called your old boss at Amazon. So, hopefully you get your old job back...fingers crossed..okay. I’m leaving..call me if anything is wrong! I put mine and bro’s numbers in your phone already. Mom and dad are in there as well...but you might want to let them know you’re alright a little later. Okay?” She said with her hands on your shoulders, her fingers gently moving you.

 

You nodded. You were so grateful, it left you at a loss for words besides….

“Thank you...so much..”

 

“Love you.” Oakley gave you a tight snuggle. “Take care, Sans. Papyrus.” She waved at the skeleton behind you.

Her lips were tight and her posture stiff as a board. They still scared her..hopefully in time, she grew to love them as you have.

 

Then she was gone.

 

You missed her already.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, there are two other bedrooms in this house besides my own. You guys can choose which you would prefer, they have beds and dressers already in them. One used to be mine, and Oakley’s room, while the other was our brother’s. Our grandparents use to have us every other week. So this was our second home and now it’s mine. ” You went down the hallway, pointing to the rooms on the right side.

 

“Closet at the end of the hallway is the blanket closet.” you pointed to the door that had a full body mirror hanging off of it.

 

“And bathroom is to the left right here.” You gestured.

 

“The other door next to it, is the closet we use for coats and weather wear, like boots and umbrellas.

  


“And the other room nearest the blanket closet on the left is my room. I have a bathroom in my room, so you can put whatever you want in your guys’ bathroom.” You turned to see how they were holding up.

 

Sans was unreadable, but he was paying attention to everything you said.

Papyrus, was peeking into the rooms you had showed them, already deciding the one across from the bathroom was his by the way he set his small bag of belongings in it.

 

So that left the bedroom across from your own- to Sans.

 

“Guess I’m taking the other room then.” He brushed passed you without making eye contact, placing his own bag in it.

 

“I’m gonna get some shut eye. I haven’t been able to sleep well in years. Night.” He closed the door shut behind him.

 

……...You felt guilty.

 

Papyrus gave you a word of departure as he left to his new room, shutting the door behind himself.

 

It left you in the hallway by yourself. So you went to your own room. Closing your own door after letting Mit follow and setting up his litter box and other belongings back where you always kept them.

 

Being nestled up in your soft, plush bed, after so many years; brought tears to your eyes. Everything was the same- just like you had left it. Oakley took really good care of it- no dust or cobwebs anywhere. You sniffled, wiping your tears away silently.

 

Mit was in your lap, purring up a storm as you continued to pet and rub behind his ears and head. He hadn’t left your side since his bright blue eyes landed on you. The fact that he was with you again- was too good to be true.

 

_The fact that you were alive, was too good to be true._

 

“Nothing like home…” You whispered, easing back to lay flat on your back your feline friend following to rub into your side, taking comfort in just being near you as you did him.

 

It was so bizarre. You were out of the underground after so long- eating well, squeaky clean….in your old comfortable warm pajamas...like you had never left. You were back home.

 

………..

 

You made it.


	4. Together

Sans had quickly gotten over you withholding the truth from your sister. In the end he saw why you did it- especially after a month of being on the surface and the whole outbreak of monsters entering the human world became the number one issue in your country.

 

“Monsters. Friends? Or Foes? They suffered what seems to be trauma- says doctors and psychologists alike. Does this make them unstable? A danger to our world?-” You changed the channel, your eyes narrowing.

 

The country was divided on that subject. While many were terrified of monsters and scared of change, others sympathized with them and didn’t see why they didn’t deserve rights as any other citizen, as any other person.

 

Monsters were not allowed to use magic to hurt people. That had been passed immediately, in fact they also tried to pass a law that outlawed the use of magic entirely.

 

Then a monster died.

 

It was a Vulkin. The sight of a monster turning to dust before everyone’s eyes had really changed the world’s tune. Humans were stronger than monsters because of their _intent to hurt_ \- it was made clear that day. Where humans could damage other humans- a hospital could still save them. Practices alike could- but if a human hurt a monster, they could turn to dust instantly, with no chance to save them if their intent was true enough. 

The Vulkin- a monster that had held tightly to their sanity and kindness….their death almost caused a war. They were a sweet, gentle monster. Trying to befriend a human was their ‘mistake’ that day.

 

You wanted to kill the human yourself- but, they were prosecuted for manslaughter, ending up with life in prison, no bail. It was surprising they got time at all, but it was probably because without it- all the barely stable monsters would have drawn their magic. Not only that- humans all alike had seen the issue in their own society and it ironically drew more parallels to the species. Protests and marches was the result, monsters and humans joining forces for the cause. War was barely held at bay that eventful day.

 

It made a movement. Monsters could use magic in self defense, like any other person could use their own hands or means alike to defend themselves. But that was all they could use it for. Whether or not monsters could use magic for work was unclear yet.

 

Sans worked two part time jobs, and Papyrus worked one. You wondered when companies and employers would hire monsters full time, it's like everyone was just testing them out...which you suppose was fair. You guess...You didn’t like it though.

 

You got your Amazon job back...things were looking up. Honestly. They were.

 

“Oakley. I’m not in any danger with Sans and Papyrus. I promise. I’ve lived with them for a year already-“ you were typing away on a report as Program manager, whilst pushing your head into your shoulder where your cell was sandwiched. You were talking to your sister about concerns she had- since the news has been getting worse and worse revolving around monsters.

 

Many monsters couldn’t be out in public. They were too unstable- a danger to everyone; even their own kind. It reminded you of the bear monster that you had thrown another monster in front of when running away from it. The bear hadn’t even hesitated- it devoured and mauled the ice cap. You had never seen a monster eat one of its own. Throwing them at each other usually stopped them in their tracks, at least in confusion, so this was a learning experience for you. When the monster turned to dust in the bear’s mouth, it became even more enraged. It got no nourishment.

 

“Listen. Oakley. You have the spare key to the house. You know what makes monsters weak- what makes them crumble in on themselves, everyone is going to great measures to defend themselves at all costs if they ever think of rising against humans. Really. And to begin with- Sans and Papyrus are not like that. I’m safe.” You sighed, tilting your head up, your fingers flying across the keyboard fluidly.

 

“Y/n. It doesn’t matter if you understand them- I know you have been in their situation- with them, but they have been underground for too long- you got lucky. You were only there a miniscule amount of time compared to them. You don’t know what could happen- what could trigger them-” Her voice was rising with emotion.

 

“Oakley. I love you.” You said it clearly, successfully stopping her racing mind- she tended to say one thing after another without a breath when she had concerns like this.

 

She stuttered- falling quiet for a moment. “.........I love you too...that’s why i'm worried and bothering you everyday.” She sighed.

 

“I know. It’s fine. I’ll call you later to continue this conversation- I have six other reports to make.” You lied. You had just got done with your twenty reports for the day.

 

“...Fine, stay safe! I’m expecting that call!” She exclaimed.

 

You didn’t respond, instead you ended the call and groaned. Your desk was in the far back of your room near Mit’s corner where his bed and belongings resided in. Your cat was currently in your lap, sleeping. He tended, whenever you were working, to lay near your feet, arms, or settle into your lap. This was a lap day.

 

“Mit. Hey, wakey wakey.” You ran your finger along his back.

 

He meowed adorably, opening those bright sky blue eyes slowly as he stretched.

 

“Food?” you asked.

 

He immediately perked, his tail raising into that typical question mark shape.

 

 

* * *

 

  


You were making dinner for the first time since being on the surface. An actual meal. Its funny how you barely noticed you had only eaten typical throw together meals such as frozen pizza and ramen with sandwiches. Sans and Papyrus were not complaining but you wanted _food_. The brothers would be off of work in the time everything would be ready, so tying your hair back and wrapping your apron around your neck and waist, you set to cooking enough for the three of you. 

 

Spaghetti sounded ideal. It was quick to make, filling, and all the ingredients were there.

 

You started to boil a pot of water with a pinch of salt, then started to roll and cook the meatballs in a separate pan, and the sauce was being made in a another pot next to the noodles.

 

You had learned this recipe from your grandparents.

French Bread was crispy and hot in the oven after a few minutes, and the noodles were ready right afterwards. You taste tested everything, and you smiled. It was good. Draining the noodles, and setting them aside you moved about the kitchen. The sizzling sound and smell of it wafted into the air nicely. Making you even hungrier than you felt.

 

The meatballs were done, testing it you nodded. Best part.

 

You served three big plates for all of you and set the servings at the dining table with a fork by each one. The bread was taken out of the oven and set aside to cool down. You got shredded parmesan, mozzarella, and romano cheese with a pinch of your fingers; sprinkling it along the top of the spaghetti evenly. Your sister always had too much of any cheese and tended to give you the extra, a little bit of each was your favorite on spaghetti.

 

You’d wait for the skeleton brothers to get home to eat yourself, which shouldn’t take too long now.

 

Mit meowed from below, looking up at you quizzically.

 

“I haven’t forgotten about you kitty.” You grabbed a small bowl from a cupboard, going near the sliding door that led to your backyard to grab the container you kept Mit’s food in. You poured him the right amount, then leaned against the bar counter in the center of your kitchen with the bowl on the table.

 

Your cat jumped with grace, up high, sauntering over to his food. He pushed his head into your hand and arm lovingly as he made his way to the bowl. Sitting silently and digging in.

 

You smiled softly, placing another small bowl of water next to his food bowl. His typical water bowl was in your room, no use in making him stray too far from the meal.

 

About three minutes later you heard the front door rumble around, then open. Sans was home. He looked tired, his sockets were more droopy than usual and his grin less defined. His uniform was a black collared short sleeve and black slacks. As soon as he got into the house he threw his shoes off and slipped on the new pink slippers he had bought himself about a week ago.

 

He wore those slippers a lot. He had also taken to wearing black beanies- maybe in attempts to hide the hole in his skull. You never cared how he looked, he was Sans all the same to you.

 

“Sans. Welcome home, I cooked spaghetti, hope you’re hungry because I made a huge batch.” You composed yourself from your leaned position over the counter. Loose curls of your hair had fallen out of your ponytail, fanning here and there at your neck and face. Your apron was still tied around your waist- you had forgotten to take it off- but with Sans’ appearance you were hyper aware of how you looked now..

 

The loose shorts and tank tops you always wore at home suddenly felt immodest.

 

 _‘What the heck...this is_ **_my_ ** _house..what am I being self conscious for-’_

 

He looked at you and you saw him straighten strangely. His white pricks of light swept over your figure closely, your hair, face, neck, down to your shoulders and waist. Thankfully the rest of your body was hidden from his view by the booth you leaned against, the more he gazed at your figure the more pink you felt.

 

He was still standing at the entrance, not noticing how the front door slowly, very slowly, shut behind him. He was still staring at you, like you had encaptured him with a single glance. Was he not going to move? Those pupils were showing something you hadn’t seen from him in a very long time..

 

You felt your blush rising to your ears but hardly had time to question the skeleton when those bright white lights snapped to the steaming plate of food at the dining table, awaiting he and Papyrus.

 

It had been silent for a while now and normally someone would feel nervous, but silence was comfortable to those who had been in yours and Sans’ situation. It wasn’t given a second thought, though maybe you should have at least questioned your roommate’s behavior because he hadn’t spoken to you at all since entering the house.

 

You were so comfortable with Sans, you didn’t even see it as _that_ strange..

 

More slowly than normal he walked to the dining table. Choosing the plate at the end of the table closest to him as his.

 

He sat down.

 

Okay, maybe you should ask if he was really okay, now he was weirding you out.

 

“Sans? Uh..do you want some bread, I made that too. Sodas are in the fridge too...want one?”

 

He was focused on the plate of spaghetti. Just looking at it. Not only that- you had never seen his pupils looks so- _small_. Was he okay? Did you do something wrong? Was spaghetti taboo to them? And if so, why?

 

Sans nodded.

 

 It caught you off guard but you realized he was saying yes to your questions. You got three pieces of bread on a paper plate and three sodas from the fridge then walked to the table. You placed a bread on the other two plates then gave a bread and soda to Sans. The can of soda made a small and solid ‘thunk’ that seemed to snap the skeleton monster out of whatever stupor he had just been in. The other sodas were placed by the neighboring plates of spaghetti silently.

 

Sans was acting unlike himself- he still hadn’t spoken a word and you were getting very worried. Regret and shame began to settle inside of yourself, your heart falling into your stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea- of course there would have been no way for you to know a dish could throw him into a daze- but you knew the trauma all the monsters had; each to their own-

 

Your thoughts were cut off when Sans began to **_inhale_ **the spaghetti. He did it so suddenly- almost violently, that you jumped in surprise but he hadn’t even noticed. 

 

You were taken aback, but slowly you relaxed. He was acting normal now, food always had this effect on him. Maybe in time he’d be able to eat with ‘manners’. At least he was using utensils now.

 

**_‘You don’t know what can trigger them! You were underground a miniscule amount of time compared to them!”_ **

 

No.

 

…….Stop it.

 

You began to eat as well, popping open your soda can with a small snap. You twirled a forkful of noodles and dug into a piece of meatball adding it onto the fork. You took a bite. Just like your grandma’s spaghetti. Perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Papyrus had reacted the same way as Sans did. It was freaky and the spaghetti didn’t last even a minute with their hunger- and whatever else was up with them. You wondered why they had such a strong reaction to a simple dish- but would ask Sans later.

 

After the meal, you snuggled into the couch in front of the tv. The channel was on the news again.

 

“Monster’s bodies are made up of mainly magic and they are attuned to their souls-” You clicked off. Was this all that was going to be covered now?

 

You sighed.

 

You knew more about monsters than you could ever ask for- it was annoying. You had known all about them before you came back to the surface- so to just hear it over and over…

 

“Hey.”

 

You blinked your eyes open. Sans was in the hallway. He was so tall, making your house appear tiny. He was in his new blue hoodie and black gym shorts with a white stripe on the side. He wore that a lot. Now that you thought about it- it reminded you of a clean, undamaged version of what he wore underground.

 

“Hey. What’s up?” You wondered if he was going to talk about his strange behavior.

 

“About earlier.” Ah.

 

“Yeah..you were scaring me a little- I thought I broke you or something.” You gave him a playful smile.

 

He chuckled. “As if you could ever break me, sugar.” He winked.

 

You blushed. “S-So, what was that about?” You cursed yourself for giving away your flustered heart.

 

He didn’t miss your suddenly pink tint- even in the darkness of the living room. At your question he shrugged. “Spaghetti..was something me and Paps used to eat a lot of. When-....before food was hard to come by.” He shuffled in place, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets and looking away to the side.

  
  


Oh. “Oh...I’m sorry-”

 

He gave a sound of disapproval. “No. No….it was the best spaghetti we’ve ever had.” He looked at you then, his pupils showing his adoration. “Thank you.” He was completely and utterly open. You had never seen Sans so _readable_ before, not in your entire years of knowing him. 

 

You smiled widely, feeling giddy. It made you feel special when he was vulnerable around you- it showed he trusted you.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

He smiled. A genuine smile. “So, what are we watching?” He invited himself to sit beside you on the sofa.

The cushions dipped with his weight and he sat right next to you, your thigh inches away from his own.

 

You hadn’t been able to spend any time with Sans for a while- it was nice having his warmth near you again. You were helpless to it.

 

“Hmmm. You can choose. Here.” You handed the remote to him.

 

He raised a brow bone at you but didn’t ask any questions, flipping through channels absently. 

 

It was so strange- seeing him so clean. The days of being grimy and reeking of gore was gone. You inhaled silently, trying to be sneaky about the fact you were _smelling_ him. He didn’t seem to notice, his attention entirely on your television.

 

 He smells good. Like Ash wood. Feeling bold, you shimmied closer to him.

 

So this was his smell. It was familiar? Like you had always known it- but you couldn’t remember him ever smelling like this- like himself.

 

It was one of your new favorites.

A few minutes went by and you continued to slowly fall into Sans’ side.

 

“Heh. Getting a little handsy there, sugar.”

 

You hadn’t realized how completely slumped against him you were now. Your hands were also around his upper arm despite his hand being in his hoodie pocket.

 

You flinched, making a move to withdraw yourself when his large phalanges settled onto your wrists, holding them against him.

 

As bright as crimson, you turned your face up to look at him.

 

He held your eyes, his pupils hazy and tender. He looked at you with such softness, a softness he’s never looked at anyone. It was different than how he looked at Papyrus- who he loved to death. 

 

When he looked at you- It was intimate; penetrating you to your very core.

 

“Sans..” Your voice trembled. Your heart was hammering so hard inside your chest you wondered if he could hear it. All you could hear was the beat- your ears burning and pulsing.

 

His grin was soft, small and barely there. He was getting closer to you, his face filling your vision entirely.

 

You inhaled on a gasp, and then his mouth was pushing against you. The bone of his maw was moving against your soft lips...he was _kissing_ you. Sans was _kissing_ you. 

 

He was melding against you so easily- in a way you never thought would be possible. It was so normal, where human lips can slide easily; he could not- but it was made up with his heat and his electric zaps of magic. It felt so nice. 

 

Then you felt something wet sneak against your bottom lip. Instantly a pool of wetness gathered between your thighs. Sans was deepening the kiss; more importantly, he had a tongue? It was so hot and wet, buzzing against you in vibrating hints of his magic. You caught a glimpse of it’s color- It was a bluish red, a mix of both.

 

It had to be about 2 am and here the two of you were sucking face in the living room with the television noise barely making it over your beating heart.

 

“Fuck, y/n.” His phalanges were in your hair, holding your head against him. His other hand went to your waist, moving your weight effortlessly to straddle him. Something else he seemed to have- that you were not expecting, was twitching and rising up against your nethers. Your shorts were extremely thin and did nothing to stifle the hot and pulsating presence of Sans’ member right against your most private of places.

 

You shivered. His voice could get you off in itself. You had always loved it- even when you tried to hate it. It was a deep sultry whisper that seduced you without even trying.

You felt goosebumps blossom across your skin. You were shivering in not only excitement but pleasure. The more he touched you the more you crumbled before him- he was your weakness in every sense of the word. You were powerless to his heat.

 

“Y/n….” He pulled away from you to look at your face. 

 

You felt hot, completely dizzy and light headed. You were on cloud nine and barely aware of anything but the monster in front of you. You didn’t have to question if you were red, you felt how pink you must be.

 

He gave a lopsided lazy grin, almost looking proud.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while..” His husky whisper against your cheek sparked the flames anew inside you.

 

One hand was at your lower back while the other rose up to play with your collarbone, then slowly traveled even higher along your neck; up to tangle in your hair.

 

You shivered.

 

“Y/n…” Your eyes fluttered open- you hadn’t realized you had shut them. Sans was looking up at you. His eye sockets appearing droopy, half-lidded. His attention entirely on you, expectantly staring.

 

“Y-Yes?” Your heart was making itself known loud and clear once more.

 

“We’ve been together for a while now...and we’ve mentioned bonding..but I said it wasn’t the right time. Underground..” He seemed nervous. He looked away then back to you again.

 

You remembered. It hurt when he said no, but you couldn’t argue against it. It was all for your own good- for your own safety. Although at times you cried over your longing towards Sans..to be with him was a dream to you. To officially be tied to each other- was all you wanted.

 

“....Now..is a good time.” He was a dark bluish-red. His face glowing with color.

 

**_B m p ._ **

 

**_B m p ._ **

 

You started to cry. Tears falling thick and heavy.

 

He startled, concerned and fearing the worst before your watery voice broke through to him.

 

“I-It took...took you long enough..!”

 

He smiled, genuinely and bright.

 

“I think I’m right on time, actually..” He joked.

 

You laughed brokenly, your sniffling sobs cutting in and out of your giggles.


	5. Forever*

You and Sans were sitting in your room, criss-crossed and opposite of one another. The sheets of your bed are silky and soft against your hot skin, the blanket once thrown over your forms curled behind Sans’ back in a loop, leaving his front open to you.

 

His gaze was smoldering, burning you with its intensity. 

 

“Let me see your wrist, Y/n.” His voice made your heart skip a beat.

 

Your eyes were half lidded and your lips trembling with your nerves, but you did as he said.

 

His huge hand dwarfed your smaller one and carefully he turned his own wrist to yours. 

 

His wrist wasn’t like the bone of a human- you found he was built completely different with barely any similarities. He had no gap along his middle instead it was like he had a stomach but made up of bone, and his phalanges were like thick cylinders compared to a human’s. His legs weren’t skinny- following the same appearance as his fingers. Thick and bulky with no gaps. His neck was thick as well...he was just big everywhere you admitted to yourself, it was something before you cared for him- that intimidated you...but now it made you feel protected.

 

“Turn your wrist up..” His whispers licked the already ignited fire inside you.

 

“Okay.” You did so.

 

“Now...we’re going to touch our wrists together- this is a soulmate’s mark, you’re not new to magic, so it should be easy for you.” He paused for a second. 

 

“Just try to reach deep down. And slowly push out with it, centering at my wrist...okay, sugar?” 

 

The pet name calms your nerves the smallest amount, and mutely you nod your consent.

 

Sans gives a tight smile, he has a bright bluish red blush across his nasal and cheekbones. It was nice to know you weren’t the only one nervous and jittery.

 

“Okay. Here we go.” It was the last thing he said before this wrist finally touched your own. You felt a familiar electric zap run from your wrist along your arm and straight to your soul. At the same time, you continued to reach deep down, pushing up with your magic, focusing around Sans’ wrist. Your eyes slipped shut.

 

The cool and gentle breeze of your magic homed in on your monster carefully. This was probably the first time Sans had ever been subjected to your magic without it meaning harm. Sans inhaled sharply, shivering. It caused your eyes to open again.

 

Bright red magic, so bright it may as well be pink; glittered around both of you in misty specks. Your hair floated, your skin glowed, and your eyes shined that pinkish red of your soul. You continued to focus on Sans’ wrist, your lashes lowering in undivided attention.

 

Sans was the ice to your fire, the cool color of his magic danced in his left eye, along your own aura of pink that surrounded your forms. His magic felt warm despite it’s dark bluish-red hue, and your magic felt like cool water unlike its bright intensity.

 

“Come here.” His voice was hot and husky, the deep rumble traveled straight between your thighs. His free hand slipped to your waist, pulling you forward into his lap. He leaned against the wall your bed was against and then he was kissing you.

 

Your heart jumped into your throat, and you melted against him. He was almost aggressive in the way he ran his tongue along your own and against your bottom lip.

 

You wanted to squeeze your thighs together but Sans was in between them- so instead you drew closer to his body.

 

“Ah…” You moaned- your soul was thrumming, it felt like it was going a million beats per second. 

 

“Focus, baby.” Sans breathed against your cheek.

 

Fuck. It was easier said than done when he was doing this to you. “I-I am..” You never let your wrists part from each other and soon you both were twining your fingers together in less than a few seconds of kissing.

 

“You’re doing good...it’s almost done.” Sans was shaking against you, something similar to sweat seemed to be on his skull- that for once, was bare of his beanie. 

 

You continued to focus. It wasn’t hard, it was actually less difficult than summoning your dome. Considering the ease of it- you assumed people who couldn’t use magic could bond too? It was a faraway thought. Nothing at the front of your mind, but it was noted.

 

Slowly, you felt the tickle of your magic begin to form into Sans. You don’t know how you could tell- but you could. And as you felt yourself marking the skeleton- that you loved more than anything, you felt Sans’ own mark forming into you, somewhere? You couldn’t pinpoint it exactly.

 

Were you trembling? 

 

You heard something similar to a ‘ping’ before you were arching with wide eyes against Sans’ own thrashing form. 

 

 **_Heat_ ** . It was coursing through your entire body...through your _veins_. 

 

Your aura was thicker, heavier, and sticking on Sans like glue. His gaping skull was shining especially bright with your soul color- so bright it was white. That cool feeling of almost water; washing over him in soothing strokes.

 

“Sah-ns?” You were confused, but not scared. Your soul didn’t mean harm, you knew- but what was this?

 

Sans stared at you with empty sockets, looking shocked but gradually, his pulsating pupil returned- and it wasn’t red. His pupil was glowing yellow and blue. The crack in his head- was gone. Smooth bone from one end to the other showed that his skull was clearly healed.

 

You healed Sans. You could do that? He looked so normal like this? He had always looked normal to you, but this ‘change’ didn’t make you feel any negative way. It felt **_right_ ** for him to look and _feel_ like this.

 

Your free hand reached out towards him and with wide eyes, your fingers tentatively caressed where the hole used to be.

 

“Sans...it’s gone..your skull isn’t damaged anymore.” You were crying. You _healed_ him, did his memories also return? Was this new color of his pupil his true colored magic?

 

He looked down at his free hand, dropping it from your waist. With a flick of his fingers, a small blue flame appeared atop his index finger. It was small and a low level magic- but you never knew he could do anything of the sort before?

 

“It’s...blue..” He sounded confused. He wasn’t looking at you, but his magic.

 

“It’s blue.” He stated it, a little louder than before.

 

“Y-Yeah? Your eye is blue and yellow too, not red anymore...” You added, unsure of what he was getting at?

 

“Blue...my magic is blue..my eye..” He turned his attention back to you. You couldn’t really read him...but you _felt_ him? You could feel his uncertainty, his relief, and his overwhelming happiness. It was so great it filled your entire being.

 

You...you and Sans were bonded. You shared in this- the emotion- the love and happiness of being bonded. The gratefulness of you healing him…

 

“We’re bonded, Sans. My magic has always healed; so I guess, when we became one- it took care of you..” You smiled, the tears in your eyes subsiding. “I’m so glad…”

 

He tackled you to the bed. You squeaked. 

 

“I love you.” He was kissing you again.

You wanted to cry again at those words, but instead giggled. “I love you too- ah!”

 

His tongue was _blue_ . It was hotter- it was buzzing against you _much more_ than before. _Warm_ **.** He was so _warm_ and It didn’t feel like he would stop this time with just a kiss.

 

“You’re mine, now.” He was kissing your neck, that electric, sinful tongue working against your tender flesh in hot licks and suckles. Your voice was seeping out, he could make you melt with just his claim over you, and you would happily accept it each time, but _this_ would be your undoing.

 

His left hand was in your hair, something he seemed to love touching. His other hand traveled from your thighs, up your navel, and to your chest. You arched into his palm, the heat of him warming your skin instantly and wracking your body with pleasure.

 

“Sansss” You mewled against his jaw, eyes squeezing shut as the feelings coursing through you almost became too much. 

 

“Is this okay?” He panted against your neck, his body shaking under your fingers where they laid over his shoulders, gripping him tightly and wrinkling his clothes.

 

“ _Stars_ , yes!” You moaned. 

 

He gave a deep, rumbling growl as response. His fingers gently tugged at your nipple, groping your flesh, before tweaking your nipple again. He was working you as if he was created to do it.

 

 _Fuck._ You were so turned on, never in all your years had you ever been this hot. You could feel your shorts becoming damp, your sex flowing like water. An itch you had never felt before formed. An emptiness- you needed it filled… You _wanted_ it filled.

 

You _wanted_ ...you _wanted.._? Virginal naivety slowly slipped away as you connected the signs.

 

“Sans..” You made him look at you, your hands touching the sides of his face to bring his attention straight into your eyes.

 

He stilled and met your glowing orbs with a confused face. The dark blue blush was present. On a sudden note- red wasn’t mixed anywhere in him anymore. No where.

 

“We can…finish the bond..” You were crimson as you whispered this and as soon as you did- you were hiding your face in his shoulder.

 

His body felt tense. And he stayed unmoving for a minute or so, before you peeked up at him. His eyes could have scorched you if it was possible. His heated gaze didn’t let your eyes leave him, and slowly his left hand was at your hips, slipping underneath your thin pajama shorts with ease.

 

“C’mere, sweetheart.” His words made your thighs twitch in anticipation. You shifted closer to him, your face cherry red and breathing shallow with apprehension.

 

“You won’t be able to take me easily since it’s your first time, sugar. I’m going to have to do a lot of foreplay-” His finger made contact with your pussy lips.

 

You arched into his hand, head throwing back with a mewl of pleasure. Your legs fell open and you coiled into him. Sans inhaled loudly through his nasal cavity, you think you saw the wisps of air and would have done a doubletake had his phalange not pushed right onto your dripping cherry.

 

“Fuck, you’re wet.” his gruff voice send tremors down your body. Pleasure blossomed into your lower belly with heat that strengthened _something_ into a tight knot. It was wound tight and your toes curled as your soul mate slowly dragged the pad of his phalange against your labia.

 

“Ah!” Your voice  rang out in a watery tremble.

 

“Dammit, you’re making it hard to be gentle..” He pressed his finger the tiniest bit inside you. You squeaked, gripping him tightly around his neck in a vice grip.

 

“Oh- fuck.” He hissed it against your cheek, his face contracting into an almost pained grin. His bright blue color made him look so adorable and you felt your walls flex around the tip of his finger.

 

“Dammit.” He rose to his knees, yanking your shorts down at the same time. You gasped in surprise before the fact that Sans’ shorts were at his calves and he was bare before you slowly registered into your head. Your face must have been blood red at this point.

 

He was _huge_. What the fuck?!

 

“W-Th- I- how?” You were at a loss for words and he almost laughed at you and he would have…. If he wasn’t fighting against the urge to drill you into the mattress _right now._  

After all- foreplay was needed for _him and you_ \- If this was to be a good experience anyways.

 

His glowing blue phallus had to be as thick as your lower arm and at least nine inches. It immediately intimidated you- but like all things to do with Sans, it didn’t scare you for long.

The blue glow gave emphasis along the bumpy texture of the length and bulbous tip.

 

“Tell me if- it’s too much..” He ground the words out through clenched teeth, like this was even more difficult for him to be slow. 

 

“O-Okay…” You breathed against his neck, and it must have drove him insane because he jerked against you, sliding his shaft along the ocean that was your pussy. The press of him sent jolts of his magic against your most sensitive area and you couldn’t stop your borderline scream of ‘yes!’.

 

That must have did it.

 

He pressed to your cunt, his enormous head peeling your sex open and around him in a slow, very slow thrust.

 

“Holy-shittt..” His throaty moan made your legs open even wider for him. He fisted the sheets by your head in an aggressive pull, hissing in guttural bliss as he sunk even deeper inside you.

 

Your juices squelched noisily at the intrusion and made it _so much_ easier to bear with his thickness. He was finally at your hymen- and before you could even comprehend that, he snapped his hips forward, and your cherry popped.

 

You whined, jerking against him in pain.  “Ah- ow!” You squeezed your eyes shut.

 

“Fuck! ‘m sorry!” He panted, his hand slipped to your face, splaying his fingers on the side of your cheek in a gentle caress. His warmth brought your eyes back open. He was rubbing your head with his other hand, the comfort he was bringing you; it was so soft.

 

Your watery orbs locked with his glowing white pricks of light, and your breathe was swept away.

 

His pupils are frenzied. They didn’t match his gentleness whatsoever. You could never forget the wildness of Sans. There was no way- but for _you_ he would tread carefully as if walking on glass.

 

Your pussy flexed, then you felt your rippled walls relax, his pupils and his strength were turning you on even more than before.

 

“I-I’m okay…” you didn’t expect losing your virginity to hurt as much as it had- but you had been through worse pains. And soon- it was subsiding as soon as it had come.

 

“Haa...okay…” He groaned harshly along your lips, and feeling bold, you closed the distance, eyes slipping shut as your legs wrapped around his hips in desire. You felt something similar to a shiver wrack his entire body before he almost roared into your mouth.

 

His tongue slithered around your own petite one, dominating the kiss with ease. Your toes curled. Kisses was just another weakness of yours you had to add to the list.

 

Sans slammed his pelvis forward, and your eyes snapped open in staggering pleasure. Your mouths seperated with a pop and you turned your head to the side as you screamed in gratification.

 

“Oh- fuck. That’s right sugar.” His hoarse voice made that coil below curl even tighter.

 

“You’re _all mine._ ” His pupil flashed that signature color of his magic as he laid his claim. Your eyes couldn’t look away even if he let you and your soul sang happily in agreement.

 

You felt him drag that fat monster prick out of you, your walls protesting with obscene twitches and ripples. Then he was slamming his hips straight back, finding a home at the opening of your womb. 

 

Your voice broke through his last defense, it was too sweet. Too cute. He brought your legs open wider, keeping you pressed into the bed with his body, then he was _destroying_ you.

 

“Fuck!” You wailed. Each pistoning thrust crushed your womb in violent smacks, the erotic sounds echoed around your room in dammning evidence of your coupling.

 

Sans was grimacing, your tight pussy rattling him, but it didn’t stop him from dominating every part of you. “That’s right sugar, you’re close. Let it happen, baby.” His thumb swept over your clit. 

 

The knot snapped.

 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your mouth hung open, a high pitched scream you didn’t recognize escaped from your throat.

 

“Fff-Fuck!” Sans was jack hammering into you at impossible speeds- the crackle of your magics slithered in the air, your hair floating as you kept _cumming_. It wasn’t stopping. His bright blue aura against your own red looked like ice and fire.

 

“Yeah, baby. Fuck, wish I could breed you, oh fuck-” He groaned, his own words, the thought of you pregnant with his child; driving him even closer to the edge. And you.

 

“Yes! Sans! Yes! Do it! I want a kid with you! Please!” He looked at you in dilated pupil shock, but then your souls were meshing against one another and a whole new aspect of **_pleasure_ **was destroying you both.

 

_Consent._

 

You thought you heard that word whispered but all you could understand was that Sans and you were feeling each other’s bliss now, and you were thrusting up against him, _wanting all of him_ , wanting _everything_.

 

“Ha-! Uh! Fuck!” He was a mess above you, his hips slamming, his entire monsterous dick disappearing inside you. You were taking him _entirely_.

 

Your souls resonated and disappeared inside one another, and then you were arching up, screaming and crying in abondement as Sans plunged impossibly faster, his broken cries of pleasure mixing along with your own until neither of you knew whose voice was whose.

 

“Ah! Sugar, I’m cumming.” He throatily exclaimed as those damning thrusts of his pried your womb open. “Oh- fuck!” His bulbous head kissed your inner most flesh, the fat head popping inside and your eyes were rolling back again.

 

“SANS!” You were squirting, your body thrashing, fingers clawing, and voice shattering.

 

He gave a loud cry, before he shoved his dick even further into your cervix, and then he was huskily groaning. 

Something hot was filling you, the deepest parts of you _burning_ , and you _loved every minute of it._

You both flinched against one another with hisses of pleasure, the subsiding high ebbing away gradually.

 

“Haaa….” Sans slumped on top of you, his heavy body a welcoming comfort after the huge ordeal you both took part in.

 

“Mmmm…”

 

You felt completely spent, happy, and...at peace. Sans' weight on top of you was nothing more than an added bonus of how absolutely complete this soulbond and feeling of afterglow left inside your entire person.

Sans shifted, his giant dick finally dissipating but that didn't make him move from your softness. He stayed where he was; where he belonged. Right with you.

 

A few minutes went by. “So..what do you want to name them?” 

 

Huh?

 

You looked up, to where his face was now turned. 

 

A bright purple soul, was nestled against yours and Sans’ soul. It was much smaller than either of yours and was humming; dancing in specks of violet that looked to be a result from your red- and Sans' blue colors.

 

How pretty..Your fingers flexed, you wanted to touch it, bring it close but then it was swallowed by your red soul. Sans flinched, and then your soul returned to yourself, as did Sans’ to him.

 

“Wh-” He was confused, but then the purple soul was glowing from inside your belly.

 

He raised a brow bone at you. You slowly comprehended...that you and Sans had made a hybrid child, right now...Then you giggled at your soulmate's cute reaction.

 

“This is how humans reproduce. It’ll be awhile until they come out- but it may be sooner considering they’re half monster..” Your hand automatically came to your belly, rubbing the still normal expanse of your abdomen. Already it was much warmer than the rest of your body. It was a cozy feeling, and your heart swelled with love for your still unborn child. Already you loved them. You almost started crying all over again.

 

Sans was silent for a moment, before his hand was on your tummy as well. You looked at him in question, and were caught off guard to see his dark blush on his face again. He smiled at your tummy, small tears forming in his sockets. Woah? Sans could cry?

"Heh. Guess there's more of you to love now, huh, Sugar?" He joked.

 

"Ha- you act like this isn't part of you too, Sans." You raised a brow at him. Your smile started to hurt your cheeks.

 

At your words he paused, his smile slowly falling, before those eyes of his became smoldering fire again when they laid upon you. Melting you and turning you on all over again- as if you and him hadn't _just_ created this child.

 

“Love you..” He was on top of you again. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexi. Stop running around the house, you’re going to hurt yourself.” You scolded from your place at the kitchen booth.

 

Lexi stood at two and a half feet tall. Her short curly hair was white, and her bright glowing yellow eyes snapped over to you in confusion. Her onesie was that of a skeleton, and her skin was similar to yours but a lighter tint; more than likely because of Sans.

 

“Momma!” She exclaimed. 

 

You raised a brow at her, the loud taps of her feet running straight up to your side. She raised her arms to you.  You snorted, reaching down and lifting her easily into your lap.

 

“Momma. No work.” her tiny hands attempted to cover your laptop screen but to no avail. They were like small ants in comparison.

 

“Momma _has_ to work so she can pay bills and give Lexi food and clothes and toys.” You patted her head.

 

Lexi pouted. “Momma…”

 

“Momma will play later. Okay?” You smiled softly at her. Your eyes glowing with love.

 

“Okay!” She hopped away.

 

Lexi was extremely mellow. She wasn’t hyperactive or energetic but when she wanted to play, it was for at least an hour or less. She did good entertaining herself with art books or picture books and even typical toys, so you could finish up work, cook dinner, then have enough time to play with her.

 

You’d rather spend time with her now...but work had to be done.

 

Two hours later, work and dinner was done, you opted on lasagna and bread for tonight, and here you were playing with Lexi. 

 

After a few hours of play you both sat at the TV.  “Momma…” Lexi looked up at you from her place in your lap. Your legs and arms encased her in a protective cushion.

 

“Hmm?” You responded.

 

“Can-Can practice?” She looked down after asking the question, playing with a strand of her curly hair in a twirl; which was a nervous tick of hers.

 

You melted. “Well….okay..but be careful, okay?”

 

She jumped up with a huge smile. “Yeah!”

 

Oh- that little devil. Just like her father, they had you wrapped around their fingers. 

 

 It was an hour into practice- and you were barely containing your pride in Lexi.

 

“Concentrate honey.” You said it gently.

 

She grunted, her small hand raised towards a book on the coffee table. “M-Momma..hurts?!” She whined.

 

“It’s okay. You almost got it.” You could see your daughter’s purple wizardry sparking, wispy color appearing then disappearing around the book.

 

The book lifted for a solid five seconds.

 

“MOMMA!” She screamed so loud, so happily and excitedly. You hardly saw this side of Lexi, so you leapt forward, bringing her into your arms tightly, and spinning.

 

“Lexi! You did it! YOU DID IT!” You may be more excited than her. You were definitely _much more proud_ than she could even understand. A mother’s pride after all.

 

She snorted and giggled, her small hands tapping at the sides of your face in that small affectionate way of hers.

 

“Woah, I can hear you both outside.” Your soulmate’s voice made your heart flutter.

 

Sans and Papyrus walked into the house. Lexi immediately flailed in your arms, so you put her down, then watched her small clumsy self run into Sans’ arms.

 

“Daddy!” She was lifted with a single hand into his left arm, leaning into it like she belonged there. “Look!” She lifted her hand to the same book, and lifted it for a mere second before she whined and put her hand on her head, the book dropping.

 

“Lexi, don’t push yourself. That’s dangerous.” You walked towards her, your fingers touching her temple.

 

Cool pink magic outlined your child in soothing waves. Healing her magic exhaustion and then some.

“Sorry..” Lexi smiled sheepishly, nuzzling into Sans’ chest. Sans had at one moment been ready to scold Lexi on her overdoing it with her magic, but you had beat him to it. So now he grinned at your daughter, his giant hand patting her gently.

 

“Small Lexi, I require the affectionate hugs as well!” Papyrus boomed. Making your child giggle, then move into Payprus’ hold.

 

Your eyes softened, your soul sang, and you just felt at peace. 

 

“Dinner’s ready guys. Hurry up before it gets cold.” You made a movement to walk into the kitchen, before Sans’ huge hand was at your hip.

 

“Hey. Where is my welcome home kiss, sugar?” He gave you a smug grin, that devilishly handsome smile which melted you. 

 

“Pfft- shut up, Sans.” You rose up on your tiptoes, giving him a long and tender kiss. His arm pulled you into him, closer than before.

 

“EW!” Lexi exclaimed. Her eyes squeezed shut, turning away from the image.  Papyrus Nyeh’d at her reaction, clear amusement in the undertones of his signature laugh.

 

“Heh. How do you think we made you, Lexi? We kissed.” Sans teased.

 

“So don’t kiss anyone, okay Lexi.” You added.

 

“But I kiss Momma and Daddy.” She gasped.

 

“No no. Not like how Momma and Daddy kiss” Papyrus corrected.

 

“Oh! On the lips? Yeah, that’s gross anyways!” She huffed, crossing her arms.

 

You rolled your eyes, turning away from everyone to head into the kitchen. “Okay, okay, time for dinner!”

 

Everyone scarfed down the food within minutes. You needed to bring up table manners one day.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans and you were in bed. Your room had gotten the smallest bit more crowded since you and Sans had moved into the same room. 

 

Lexi took Sans’ old room, which was now full of all her belongings ranging from toys, TV, and even where Mitten stays now. As soon as your mellow child had been old enough to interact with him, he had a constant play mate that never overstepped boundaries and instantly he fell in love with her.

 

“Sugar. Come here.” Sans’ voice was whispered against your hip, his arm splayed out against your lap, small insistent tugs ushering you into him. His head was nuzzling into your side, this giant monster was acting like Mitten desperate for affection.

 

You were _still_ so _helpless_ to him. You place the book down that you had been invested in, on the nightstand, then gave him a knowing grin.

 

“Sans. Lexi might still be up..” You snickered.

 

“Shhh...C’mere.” His eye glowed that signature yellow and blue before the door to your room, that had once been wide open; shut and locked quietly in wispy colors of cerulean. You squeaked, the light also was off now, and here you were under Sans once again. 

 

“Love you.” He rasped against your neck.

 

“Love you too.” You breathed, crumbling in his hold like every night before and probably forever after.

 

You were so glad you fell down that hole and met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
